La silenciosa Fukuoka
by Laura Paty
Summary: En un mundo como Silent hill, nuestros amados Souichi y Morinaga deberán pasar muchas pruebas para poder salir sanos y salvos a la vez de descubrir los misterios que envuelven sus vidas. Advertencia gore...
1. Conociendo la prisión

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo la prisión.**

Tatsumi Souichi

.

Aquel día en que entré a la habitación, donde jamás podré olvidar eso que vi…

Caminé entre la espesa niebla escuchando mis propios pasos agitados por tanto correr, no sé en qué momento pude llegar a este extraño lugar, ni dónde rayos queda, simplemente me atemoriza lo que escucho, unos ruidos que son como gruñidos raros, tal cual animales devorando carne. Mientras más escucho esos ruidos sólo tengo la seguridad de que debo ir en dirección opuesta a donde se oyen, no puedo permitir que algo me ataque en medio de este desconocido lugar.

Escuché el incesante aleteo de algo que me viene persiguiendo, me sentí cansado de correr pero me impulsó el temor a seguir haciéndolo, hasta que fui vencido finalmente por el agotamiento, tropezando con una piedra por no levantar bien los pies. Caí de inmediato para notar que un animal extraño que volaba con garras afiladas, cara casi humana y con dientes enormes se abalanzó contra mí, en ese momento fue lanzado lejos con el golpe de un palo. Segundos después una amigable mano me ayudó a levantarme:

— Date prisa, no creo que eso lo detenga mucho tiempo.

Corrimos hasta una tienda de donde había salido ese amable chico y entramos.

— Gracias, me has salvado la vida. — Dije con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? ¿Tú vienes con ellos? ¿Ellos te mandaron para liberarme?

— ¿Quiénes? No comprendo nada de lo que dices. Para empezar ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?

Tocó mis manos y se desvaneció al instante, al ocurrir eso, el sobresalto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, abriendo los ojos de golpe en la escuela. Lo que ocurrió fue que me quedé dormido en una banca, lo más deprimente del asunto es que la clase había terminado y no había nadie ya, todos se marcharon sin despertarme. No es que realmente me importe, pero por lo menos me hubiera avisado el profesor para marcharme a casa.

Mis nuevos deberes me llamaron, recoger a mis hermanos de la escuela para llevarlos a casa y darles de comer con el dinero del seguro de vida que mis padres dejaron. La existencia realmente da asco, no comprendo la razón para seguir en este detestable mundo tan lleno de cosas horribles por doquier, gente que enferma y muere, los suicidas, los asesinados y torturados como mamá. Tantas espantosas cosas por ver, por padecer, como el hambre, la sed y esa interminable sensación de pesadez con un cosquilleo ansioso que no se detiene, como si fuera un sonido exasperante que se repite una y otra vez para hacerme sentir este repugnante vacío que me envuelve; intentando hacerme notar que debería intentar algo para calmar mi angustia.

Los días son uno igual al otro, levantarme temprano para llevar a mis hermanos a la escuela y luego partir a la universidad donde veré conocimientos que no me importan. No sé qué hago estudiando o ¿para qué? Ser alguien en la jodida vida no me importa. La única cosa que me motiva a seguir en este infierno en vida son mis dos pequeños hermanos que no tienen culpa de nada, ya que miro todos los días en sus ojos la felicidad y la esperanza pero simplemente me dan lástima, puesto que aún no han entendido que la realidad es algo que sufrirán y padecerán por el resto de sus vidas. Aunque no puedo amargarlos, ellos todavía creen que existe el futuro, por lo que me encargo de que en tanto crean en que hay un lugar al cual llegar, estoy para apoyarlos, mientras las fuerzas no me abandonen todavía.

El tiempo es tan extraño cuando las cosas son insípidas, no entiendo todavía si es que mis emociones me abandonaron o qué cosa me ocurre, pero perdí la capacidad de disfrutar cualquier cosa. El único lugar donde he podido sentir algo es en mis sueños, más en esos donde estoy en ese lugar extraño lleno de neblina. Me intriga pensar en las cosas que mi cabeza puede crear, todo un mundo imaginario que me hace correr la sangre por lo menos lleno de temor. Cada día espero el llegar de la noche para entrar a ese lugar en medio de la oscuridad, en busca de respuestas y de igual forma, con la finalidad de olvidar la detestable realidad que me rodea. Hacer deberes y cuidar de mis hermanos por inercia, me hacen seguir la rutina diaria pero al final del día sólo deseo dormir para no despertar.

Recostado en la cama, pienso en que ese temible lugar tiene algo que me atrae, así que cierro los ojos para partir de inmediato a sentirme vivo.

Los sueños no son siempre lo que uno espera pues al despertarme aquella mañana, de nuevo se acrecentó el vacío que tenía mi ser, puesto que otra vez reviví el momento que me dejó marcado, lo vi todo y no he podido llorar desde esa vez…

A mis veinte años ese hecho espantoso marcó mi vida por completo.

Dormía en mi cama plácidamente hasta que escuché una discusión de mis padres, se rompieron algunas cosas y luego ningún ruido, sólo unos sollozos a lo lejos, sin que yo ni mis hermanos pequeños fuéramos a investigar la razón de todo ello. La mañana siguiente, al tocar a su puerta se abrió y divisé la imagen más espantosa que jamás podré olvidar, sangre por todos lados salpicaba las paredes incluso el techo. Caminé adentrándome pero cerré la puerta, al bajar la vista, miré el trozo de una mano pequeña en el piso, más delante de ella, unos cabellos cafés cubiertos de sangre adheridos a … la cabeza de mi madre que yacía en el piso con los ojos en blanco como si fuera una muñeca, con una mueca espantosa que recorre mis pesadillas desde el día que la vi. Cuando levanté la cara, observé un torso humano amarrado del pecho colgando de dos extremos de las paredes sin manos ni pies, la sangre goteaba todavía y se podía escuchar por todas partes aumentando como un horrible rechinido que me ensordecía. Las náuseas finalmente llegaron a mi cabeza luego de la terrible impresión, no tenía idea qué hacer, hasta que escuche las voces de mis hermanos del otro lado de la puerta:

— ¿Hermano? ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó Tomoe.

— ¿Podemos entrar? — decía Kanako.

— Largo de aquí metiches, estas cosas no les incumben, ahora se marchan a la escuela o los van a castigar de por vida.

Escuche los pasos de mis hermanos mientras sujeté mi boca para evitar vomitar, el olor a sangre cubría mi nariz exasperando todos mis sentidos. Las cosas son tan injustas pues tuve que quedarme hasta que escuché la puerta de la entrada, para evitarle a mis hermanos el mismo trauma que yo. Intenté contener las lágrimas un poco más, antes de llamar a la policía pero fue inútil, corrí al baño en medio de lamentos y vómito que me agobió sin que pudiera tranquilizarme para hablar en el teléfono. A partir de ello, soñé una y otra vez esa misma escena, solía verla en mis pesadillas, hasta hace un par de días que finalmente he soñado cosas distintas a la muerte de mi madre.

Pero no es bueno, los sueños que tengo ahora resultan hundidos en un mundo oscuro con creaturas aterradoras que me persiguen; incluso son tan reales que a veces he creído sentir el aliento de aquellos monstruos que atormentan mi descanso. Cada día que recorro las calles del lugar, me percato que es enorme, nunca he podido ver el mismo paraje a pesar de caminar por horas ahí; aunque no puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta, puesto que la niebla no me deja reconocer el sitio por completo, a menos de que me aproxime a los lugares, pero he descubierto que caminar en medio de la calle es más seguro que caminar por la acera.

Es un lugar tranquilo y solitario, no hay personas como yo, únicamente los monstruos que vagan libremente, con excepción del muchacho que me ayudó la última vez, al cual intento recordarlo pues al verlo sentí conocerlo de alguna parte. Cabello azul un poco alborotado, más alto que yo, en conjunción con sus amables ojos verdes y las cálidas manos que salvaron mi vida.

Por la mañana, descubrí a mis hermanos intentado abrir la perilla de la habitación de nuestros padres con algunos alambres:

— ¡Qué rayos piensan que hacen! ¡Les advertí que está prohibido entrar a esa habitación!

— Pero hermano sólo queremos averiguar donde fueron papá y mamá. — Expresó Molesto Tomoe.

— Quizá dejaron una nota. — apeló Kanako.

— Les dije que salieron de viaje y no volverán hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. ¡Si no lo entienden, menos yo!

— Hay hermano, nadie te puso a cargo de nosotros, ya somos grandes para saber a dónde fueron y cuándo volverán. — demandó Tomoe.

— Además pareces disfrutar que no estén, no estás triste como nosotros, nunca te hemos visto llorar desde que se fueron, ni reír, sólo estas reclamando todo el día si no hacemos las tareas de la casa y la escuela. — Reclamó Kanako con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tomoe la abrazó, por lo cual ambos se quedaron así, pero yo sentí fastidio y los volví a amenazar:

— Más les vale alejarse de esta habitación o voy a castigarlos hasta que nuestros padres regresen.

— Cuando regresen te van a castigar a ti por ser tan malo. — gritó Kanako escapando a mis amenazas, pues corrió a su habitación azotando la puerta.

— Los quiero ver listos para la escuela en veinte minutos o se irán a pie.

Tuve ganas de recriminarles por poseer esa capacidad de sentir tristeza e ira, ya que yo no puedo más que hundirme en este hastío hacia todas las cosas. Debería decirles la verdad para que maduren y entiendan, pero llevarlos al lugar oscuro donde yo estoy, no pienso hacerlo.

Al trasladar a mis hermanos a la escuela en el carro que solía ser de papá, pensé que tarde o temprano ellos podrían entrar a la habitación, que no había quedado limpia por completo, luego de que la policía entrara a revisar la escena del crimen y tuviéramos que estar fuera una semana antes de poder volver a casa.

En aquella ocasión, pretendí limpiar pero fue inútil, demasiada sangre por todas partes, por eso opté por cerrar esa habitación. Sin embargo hoy creo que no puedo evadir más el tener ese lugar cerrado. Será mejor que recoja las cosas importantes y las guarde en el cuarto de cosas inútiles de la casa. Decidí abrir esa puerta luego de cinco meses y algunas semanas de no entrar ahí, me pareció ver la última imagen que presencié de mamá asesinada. Evadí los pensamientos comenzando a sacar las cosas de los cajones para ponerlas en bolsas que coloqué en la cochera, con la finalidad de que no las vieran y de ahí se irán a la basura. Busqué entre las que dejó la policía, quizá encontraría una pista sobre el paradero de mi padre que es el principal sospechoso pero yo no lo creo así, ya que nunca vi a dos personas más unidas que ellos dos.

La ropa del armario es demasiada y tuve que meterla en bastantes bolsas de basura, sin embargo al fondo encontré algo interesante, las pinturas de mamá que siempre pintó llena de nostalgia cuando fui niño. Saqué los cuadros y los puse en mi habitación para revisarlos luego pues el día corre sin cesar y pronto será hora de recoger a mis hermanitos de la escuela. Exhaustivamente me percaté de que todas las cosas superficiales se encontraran en bolsas y las importantes como álbumes familiares, papeles y las pinturas de mamá, a salvo en mi cuarto; por lo que sólo debo pintar la habitación para cubrir lo que resta de las marcas. El colchón ya lo había tirado luego de que la policía me permitió entrar.

Suspiré cuando terminé de levantar todo, pues me sentí sumamente cansado, aunque partí por mis hermanos y los traje junto con comida comprada ya que no pude cocinar, ni comprar comestibles.

Durante la cena, escuché como siempre sus pláticas aburridas sobre las cosas insignificantes de sus días, ambos como un equipo para apoyarse, al parecer no les hago falta más que para cosas legales porque son menores de edad. El fastidio creció por lo que me retiré a descansar, los dejé en la mesa esperando, que como todas las veces recogieran la basura y limpiaran.

Me recosté finalmente pero algo en los cuadros me hizo notar una inscripción por detrás de uno, así que tomé todos y los miré. Muchos son retratos familiares, perecen fotografías, yo de pequeño, ella embarazada, un gato negro, mis padres dándose un beso, pero muchos otros eran de lugares que no conocía, una plaza, una iglesia y una vieja casona al estilo antiguo japonés. Al girar ese cuadro noté que traía la inscripción que leí en voz alta sin notarlo:

 _«Te puedes alejar pero jamás escapar de tu destino, si lo ves nunca mires atrás»_

Un grito de pleito de mis hermanos me hizo dejar el cuadro sobre la cama y darme la vuelta para salir, pero una mano con garras me jalo del hombro, de inmediato volteé para mirar, en la fracción de segundo que la garra me sujetó jalándome. La realidad vibro como descomponiéndose y sentí que desfallecía. Sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos pues un dolor me apabulló, no dejé de hacer contacto visual con la casa del cuadro, hasta que se tornó real como sí pudiera estar ahí. Cerré los ojos mientras el aire salió de mis pulmones causando una ligera asfixia, pero al abrirlos me encontré en un lugar completamente oscuro, con una débil luz entrando por rendijas de la pared que me hizo saber que estoy despierto.

.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro

He vivido algún tiempo aquí encerrado, todavía recuerdo la razón por la que permaneceré en este lugar hasta el final de los tiempos…

Siendo muy pequeño se me enseñó que soy el producto de un sacrificio para salvar al mundo, y que mi propia vida sería regalada a un ser que traerá paz. Al cumplir cuatro años, con la capacidad que poseía para comprender el mundo, los mejores tutores privados de Fukuoka me enseñaron a leer y escribir. No me mandaron al colegio a razón de que dijeron que no debo conocer gente que me desvíe del camino para el cual fui concebido. Sin embargo, mientras más leí y aprendí del mundo, tenía ganas de conocer las afueras de la mansión Morinaga; un lugar enorme lleno de habitaciones y más habitaciones, con varios pisos que he recorrido una y otra vez. La cosa más hermosa es el enorme lago que rodea mi casa pero más que una casa siempre ha sido una prisión pues no se puede ni entrar ni salir a menos que lo hagan en un bote. También puedo decir que a pesar de mis horas de meditación que tengo que realizar diariamente para purificar mis pensamientos, me encanta oler las hermosas flores que cultivan ahí. Aunque de igual forma puedo decir que no debo tocar ninguna puesto que muchas son flores venenosas que podrían desde paralizarme hasta matarme.

El enorme jardín que tiene mi casa es un lugar para cultivar plantas necesarias en los rituales que se realizan diariamente, en las habitaciones superiores de la mansión. Siempre he amado los animales pero nunca me dejan nombrar a ninguno de los que tienen en las áreas para ellos, ya que también son usados para distintas cosas, así que no vivirán mucho tiempo.

Todas las noches escucho los cánticos que más que causarme seguridad como me dice mamá, me aterrorizan sin dejarme dormir tranquilo, a veces siento como si me llamara algo dentro de mí, con la finalidad de ir a presenciar las cosas que ocurren en ese lugar.

El tiempo pasa y ahora a mis cinco años, he comenzado a leer la historia mundial y creo que mis padres tienen razón respecto a salvar el mundo, los seres humanos son tan crueles con sus semejantes, pero no sólo con ellos, sino con los animales que aparentemente están a nuestro servicio, aunque no creo que deba ser así y deberíamos ser iguales, después de todo también seguimos siendo animales.

He comprendido cada vez más cosas de nosotros los humanos, comer es una necesidad en la cual el sacrificio es algo indispensable, en donde algunos animales dan su vida para que podamos subsistir, al igual que los vegetales. Aprender que el sacrificio es algo necesario, todos los días lo remarcan ¿Sentirán miedo de dejar de existir? ¿Los animales o plantas sabrán que su destino es el sacrificio al igual que el mío? De pensar en que debo ser desprendido y abandonar la existencia tal cual la conozco me da temor, pues disfruto las cosas divertidas como los dulces, el jugar en el jardín y los amigos que invento, los cuales me acompañan a viajar por los lugares que leo en los libros.

Hace poco, unos amigos de mis padres trajeron una colección de cuentos infantiles que al principio pensé que serían tonterías, pero luego de leer cosas donde un príncipe salva a su princesa de un destino como la muerte o el encierro, espero que un día llegue un príncipe que me rescatará de este lugar y viajaremos a conocer tantos lugares como la playa, los bosques, montañas y selvas.

Ahora que cumplí seis años, he sentido tantas ganas de salir lejos de esta casa, siempre que meto los pies en el agua del puerto o mientras miro el bosque que rodea la mansión donde termina el lago. Al principio tenía miedo al agua y nunca pude meter un pie en el lago, por lo que sólo admiré desde mi ventana o donde termina el jardín; todo a razón de los rituales de purificación que he recibido cada año, donde me sumergen en una caja de barrotes metálicos. La primera vez fue a mis tres años y ahí dejaron mi cabeza salida pero a los cuatro la sumergieron completamente. Luego me explicaron que todo tiene una razón para ser, ya que debo tener un contacto con el salvador, por lo cual, sentir miedo de morir y poner en peligro mi vida lo consigue. Según cuentan, los poderes deben llegar antes que el dueño de mi cuerpo, para que los acepte mi carne humana y aprenda a controlarlos. La fecha del ritual está cerca y tengo miedo, sin embargo sé que aunque llore o suplique nunca van a dejar de realizarlo, hasta que yo mismo pueda liberarme de los barrotes con ayuda de los poderes que me son enviados cada vez que lo realizan.

Conforme crecí, aprendí que no puedo ahogarme en el lago si aprendo a nadar. He visto a lo lejos, con ayuda del telescopio a los niños jugando, ninguno tiene miedo de ahogarse porque de alguna manera flotan, por lo cual investigue en los libros hasta descubrir que existe una forma, incluso un deporte en el que se aprende a controlar tu cuerpo en el agua, a lo cual llaman nadar. Supliqué por clases de nado y trajeron un maestro con el que aprendí a hacerlo e inclusive a sumergirme conteniendo la respiración. Tengo planeado salir a conocer el mundo que me rodea, por lo menos un día y luego volveré a casa, de manera que en la madrugada me escaparé nadando hasta la orilla con ayuda de un barril lleno de aire para flotar si me canso. Sé que puedo llegar y sólo será para ver el mundo.

La noche descendió sobre la mansión siendo hora de ir a dormir, pero yo con mi afán, fingí estar cansado y me marché a la cama. Esperé escuchar que la casa estuviera en un total silencio para salir de la cama con las cosas que tenía preparadas en una bolsa plástica, las cuales son una muda de ropa junto con comida para mi viaje. Además traía guardados con la ropa, algunos mapas que me robé de libros viejos en la biblioteca a la hora de mis lecturas. Caminé hasta donde dejé oculto el barril, lo arrastré hasta la orilla amarrado de mi cintura para evitar perderlo y jalarlo mientras nado. La ropa la até también al barril para marcharme. Armado de valor, aventé al lago el barril y tomé una bocanada de aire arrojando mi cuerpo al agua helada, el contacto con ella contrajo mis músculos por las heladas temperaturas, cosa que no me detuvo de mi objetivo.

Nadé con todas mis fuerzas hasta cansarme y abracé el barril cada vez que el agotamiento me apagó las ganas de continuar, consecutivamente hasta que logré ver la orilla tan cerca, que la emoción me obligó a nadar con velocidad hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Una vez que toqué el lodo de la orilla, me tiré en la tierra para recobrar las fuerzas, luego de recobrar el aliento, jale el barril con mis cosas. Cambié mi ropa y me coloqué mis zapatos, al tiempo que comí lo que traía, pues tanto ejercicio me tenía muerto de hambre. Una vez que estaba listo, caminé con la linterna de mano que logré conseguir, puesto que conozco cada rincón de la mansión. El bosque es tan distinto estando en él, además de que la noche me causa algo de miedo. Caminé orientado por las estrellas usando el mapa hasta llegar al pueblo, me sorprendió la luz que despide a lo lejos, nunca antes vi tanta luz junta.

Al llegar al lugar miré las casas con diseños distintos a la mía, algunas estilo occidental y otras totalmente tradicionales. Me encanta caminar por las hermosas aceras empedradas, contrastando con la calle pavimentada. No podía esperar a ver la luz cubriendo todo, siempre he amado el sol y la luminosidad que emite, la cual es capaz de llenarte de calor.

Los pies me pesaron, nadar y luego caminar una gran distancia hasta el pueblo me dejaron exhausto, busqué un rincón en un jardín y me recosté. Por la mañana un policía me traía cargado transportándome a la comisaría hasta que mis padres llegaron por mí al lugar. Saliendo de ahí, me transportaron en un automóvil, sin embargo pude ver por primera vez a los niños salir de la escuela, las calles y las casas con la luz del sol, las personas del pueblo, todo en general me pareció magnífico. Demasiado rápido terminó mi visita, en un santiamén ya esperaba mientras el cochero metió el coche al enorme garaje a la orilla del lago para subirnos al bote que nos trasladaría hasta la casa.

La tristeza me invadió de pensar que mi existencia será además de corta, sin disfrutar un poco las cosas bellas que los demás tienen, perdió sentido de repente todo. ¿Salvar un mundo sacrificando mi vida sin vivir antes en él? ¿Cómo puedo realmente salvar algo que no amo?

Dentro de la casa, me llevaron en completo silencio hasta uno de los cuartos lejos de la servidumbre:

— Tetsuhiro toma asiento. — Dijo mamá.

Sin responder, simplemente me senté en uno de los sillones mientras ellos hicieron lo mismo en el que se sitúa frente a mí.

— Nos decepcionas, tú eres la creatura más importante y expones tu vida e integridad por cosas tan superfluas y absurdas como salir de la mansión. — Expresó papá envuelto en ira.

— Necesito salir de la mansión. Quiero ir a la escuela con los demás niños.

— Ni de broma, tú no puedes salir de aquí, es muy arriesgado. Además aquí lo tienes todo. — Refutó mamá.

— No sé cuánto tiempo tengo antes de sacrificarme pero quiero vivir las pocas cosas que los demás tienen. Quiero conocer otros niños y jugar con ellos.

— Lo sentimos pero es algo que no podrá ocurrir. — respondió mamá.

Intentaron que estudiara ese día, pero me sentí tan cansado que no pude concentrarme en nada y simplemente me quedé dormido. La mañana siguiente mis fuerzas me abandonaron, no tenía ganas de caminar ni de comer. No tenía sentido vivir, si todo lo que conoceré es ese deprimente mundo que ya no quiero salvar. Algunos días de forzarme a comer transcurrieron, hasta que finalmente mis padres accedieron a dejarme ir a la escuela en el pueblo.

Conseguí me permitieran ir a la escuela pero lo malo es que ningún niño me habla, ni yo tengo permitido hablarles, sólo para lo más indispensable como al hacer equipos en las clases, de ahí en fuera creo que me temen y me respetan.

Las enseñanzas de casa se han vuelto pesadas, todos los días me instruyen en rituales con símbolos raros que debo dibujar y hacerlo de memoria, lo cual es muy difícil hacerlo pero practico diariamente, por lo que poco a poco voy mejorando en los dibujos. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en aprender todo eso, a razón de que me cuentan que mientras más conocimiento adquiera del mundo y de los ritos, puedo ser de mayor utilidad a la esencia que salvará al mundo pues al adentrarse en mí, pierde parte de sus recuerdos y le es posible acceder a todos los que yo le deje, por ello me ponen a estudiar arduamente muchos cosas.

Crecí solitario y lleno de sueños vacíos que terminarán muy pronto pues he logrado controlar mis poderes.

.

Todo cambió vertiginosamente, encerrado en la prisión que yo mismo construí no tenía posibilidad de salir, hasta que un día, mi profundo deseo de salir me hizo cerrar los ojos y aparecí por fuera del cristal. Supuse que al salir sería intangible pero al tocar los objetos me alegré de que soy libre para escapar de ese demonio.

El demonio daba vueltas como un loco alrededor de la prisión, me miró y habló:

— ¿Cómo saliste y yo no puedo hacerlo? No te vayas regresa…

Gritó mientras salí corriendo de la casa para tomar el primer bote que encontré. Unas creaturas se sujetaron de un extremo el pequeño bote intentando voltearlo, aunque con los remos los logré golpear para llegar sano y salvo a la orilla escapando. Quise saber manejar pues de esa forma podría usar alguno de los vehículos que se encontraban aparcados en el garaje; sin embargo tuve que transitar por el bosque evadiendo a distintas creaturas peligrosas que caminaban por los alrededores. Corrí lo más veloz que pude, siempre he sido bastante atlético así que me fue fácil llegar al pueblo y alcanzar a los límites del mismo. Observé el letrero de salida pero me detuve al notar que un amplio barranco separaba la carretera y la niebla no permite ver que hay más allá.

Decepcionado caminé por la orilla del barranco para buscar alguna salida. Al sentirme cansado, me recosté en una cama de una de las muchas casas vacías del todo el pueblo. Al despertar, de nuevo me encontré en la prisión, de modo que descubrí que es imposible el escapar a mi destino, no obstante tenía la fortuna de que mi prisión es enorme, abarcando todo el pueblo puesto que día con día recorrí la orilla del barranco hasta percatarme que este lugar está completamente aislado; siendo eso algo bueno para las personas en el mundo, puesto que sería horrible que estos monstruos pudieran salir de aquí.

Ahora me es posible conocer tantos lugares, la plaza del pueblo junto con lo que se llama centro comercial con tantos artefactos que requieren electricidad.

Con el paso del tiempo, me he dado cuenta que algunos poderes débiles se quedan conmigo y puedo controlar la luz eléctrica del lugar, mejor dicho producirla, lo que me permite utilizar un sinfín de aparatos que se encuentran en el centro comercial.

Ocupo mis días en leer libros y conocer el mundo que me fue negado pero que en estos momentos es todo mío. No hay más humanos, al menos por todos los lugares que he ido no he encontrado ninguno. Animales domésticos tampoco he podido ver, creo que todos escaparon, por lo que sólo algunas ratas y ciervos en el bosque he observado, de igual forma insectos, pero tampoco aves.

En la tarde de ese día, creo que han transcurrido más de cinco meses desde que fui sellado con mi hechizo, caminaba por el centro comercial, cuando escuché un extraño ruido en la silenciosa plaza. Supuse que uno de los monstruos se encontraba dentro y camine a observar cuidadosamente. El ruido provenía de la cocina, en un lugar de comida rápida. Mi corazón latió con fuerza por el miedo a ser atacado por alguna criatura. Este tiempo he descubierto que me es posible evadir a los monstruos y aunque han llegado a atraparme, al lastimarme regreso de inmediato a la prisión sano y salvo. Creo que soy inmortal a razón del demonio que se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Los sonidos se hicieron fuertes mientras más me aproxime y en ese instante un gato negro salto con un ratón en la boca. Mi primer instinto me hizo gritar de terror pero luego comprendí que ese gato podía ser la única compañía para mi soledad, lo perseguí sin éxito, pareciera que se esfumó entre la horrible neblina del lugar.

Con ese elemento en el pueblo, la vida se hizo más entretenida, escapar de monstruos y al mismo tiempo buscar ganarme la confianza de un felino misterioso que algunos días he logrado tocar un poco, con ayuda de un par de latas de atún del supermercado.

El tiempo transcurrió pero nunca me esperé lo que en ese día podría encontrar. En un callejón cerca del barranco mientras yo miraba desde la ventana, descubrí un muchacho que de la nada se materializó, por lo que me escondí tras la cortina para no ser visto. Lo observe detenidamente con ese cabello largo, su expresión sería y hermosa; no lucía aterrorizado sino parecía analizar la situación y divertirse con ello.

Decidí seguirlo a distancia prudente donde no me descubriera y de esa forma lo cuidé para que no le ocurriera nada. Un hombre bastante inteligente y curioso caminando por la calle alejado de los monstruos, cuando alguno lo detectó no dudo en correr, se detuvo varias veces al dejar de sentirse perseguido excepto por mí, y observaba las cosas del lugar intentando ubicarse. El chico miraba el cielo cubierto por la espesa niebla, por lo que caminó por distintos lugares y mientras tanto yo oculto verificando sus movimientos. Tuve muchas ganas de hablarle pero por el temor de que pueda ser alguien que quiere liberar al demonio, quizás algún sobreviviente del pueblo que desea traer el fin del mundo, preferí no hacer nada.

Lo seguí todo el rato hasta que desapareció tal cual vino. Los días subsecuentes lo encontré un par de veces por casualidad y continué siguiéndolo. La duda creció en mí, de modo que al siguiente día utilice mi poder para saber cuándo llegara y dónde. Pinté unos símbolos en el piso de una casa que tenía tapiada especialmente para usarla libre de creaturas que puedan interrumpir mi ritual. Me senté en el centro a concentrarme y relajarme; debería fijar mi atención en el tipo e imaginarlo para que funcionara. No tardó demasiado y aproximadamente en la misma hora del día anterior, lo volví a ver. El tiempo es relativo en este extraño mundo, varía de acuerdo con el humor del demonio, sin embargo para no perder mi propia cordura, reviso mi propio reloj que yo mismo sincronice gracias a mi poder de obtener energía eléctrica, en estaciones de radio y en la televisión donde dan la hora. Aunque para evitar ser atacado por las criaturas, prefiero no hacer ruido.

El concentrarme en la esencia de este humano me causa un extraño deseo, como una resonancia de algo en él que me resulta atrayente, este ritual me permitió no sólo sentir su localización sino escanear su corazón. Observé que es una persona que brilla de amor, pero envuelto en demasiado sufrimiento. Su luz es tan brillante que es fácil seguirlo por este mundo repleto de niebla, pues ilumina como faro. En esta versión inmaterial mía, me aproximé hasta la luz que despide para tocarla y pasar justo a través de él sintiendo tantas cosas raras. En el preciso instante que nuestros cuerpos se traspasaron, él se detuvo tocando su pecho y giró su rostro hacia donde yo lo miré, tal cual pudiera verme.

Me asustó mucho notar que un monstruo alado lo comenzó a perseguir, corría desesperado por lo que dejé el ritual y utilicé la mayor cantidad de energía posible de mi cuerpo para transportarme ahí. Al llegar, pude salvarlo de que lo lastimaran con un palo que tomé de una cerca, derribé al monstruo y extendí mi mano para levantarlo, justo en un pequeño momento, sus ojos miel me vieron llenando mi cuerpo de algo inesperado, un calor que me dio energía y fuerza para correr a su lado hasta estar fuera de peligro dentro de un lugar:

— Gracias, me has salvado la vida. — De inmediato me dijo el joven bastante agitado.

Requería saber la razón de su estadía, por lo cual pregunté:

— ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? ¿Tú vienes con ellos? ¿Ellos te mandaron para liberarme?

— ¿Quiénes? No comprendo nada de lo que dices. Para empezar ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?

Las fuerzas me abandonaron, intenté tocar sus manos y simplemente fui llamado a mi cuerpo que yace en la prisión con el demonio para descansar.

Al siguiente día, no podía esperar a buscarlo de nuevo, comencé el ritual de localización y descubrí al gato merodeando entre algunas casas, necesitaba hacerme amigo de ese gato por lo que tomé comida y corrí hasta el último lugar donde lo vi. Una vez ahí, persiguiendo al felino con la lata de comida, logré cargarlo pero de inmediato se liberó de mi abrazo y corrí tras él sin pensarlo, hasta que entró a una casa por una ventana ligeramente abierta y yo tras él por la puerta. Entonces se escondió tras ese hombre de cabello rubio que me miró con sorpresa:

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan peligroso mocoso?

Miré mis manos que se habían tornado pequeñas y en realidad todo de mí lucía diminuto. Le respondí con altanería:

— A quién le dices mocoso, yo tengo dieciocho años. ¡Entrégame a mi gato!

— No tenía idea de que alguien pudiera vivir aquí, ¿son tú y este desagradable animal los únicos en este pueblo?

— No es desagradable, es un gatito y es mi amigo.

— Más que amigo parece escapar de ti.

— No escapa de mí, es que todavía no me conoce, ni tú me conoces y no soy un niño, ya soy un adulto.

— Seguro mocoso, yo tengo veinte y tu dieciocho, eres un adulto de poco más de un metro de altura y con voz infantil. De hecho eres todavía más pequeño que mi hermana Kanako, sin duda tienes como cinco años. — Expresó burlona y sarcásticamente.

Me ofusqué con su respuesta por lo que pensé marcharme del lugar para averiguar la razón de mi cambio de edad física, sin embargo, antes de salirme de la habitación, me sujetó de la mano diciendo en tono mandón:

— No voy a permitir que algo te suceda, este lugar es muy peligroso, he estado aquí antes, hay muchos monstruos y algo puede ocurrirte niño necio.

— Suéltame yo puedo cuidarme sólo, lo que pasa es que ese gato me hace sentir como un niño, pero no lo soy, necesito calmarme y veras que el único que necesita protección eres tu como ayer.

— ¿Ayer?

— Si ayer que te tropezaste con la piedra yo te salve ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Le pegue con un palo a la cosa esa.

— ¿Tu? Pero ayer eras más alto que yo. — Se agachó sobre una rodilla para quedar a mi altura y me miró de cerca. Entonces tocó mi frente y dijo:

— Tienes un rasguño bastante feo en tu rostro. — me sonrojé de inmediato pues su cara me observó detenidamente. Sus ojos no llegaron a los míos, hasta que bajó la mirada y de pronto, me volví a sentir como un hombre gracias a su forma de ver tan profunda.

Crecí de inmediato y él cayó sorprendido sobre su espalda al piso.

— ¿Qué rayos eres tú? ¿Acaso es un sueño todo esto?

— Es que yo… bueno …yo … es que …

— ¡Habla ya idiota que me desesperan tus estupideces!

— No es un sueño, yo vivo atrapado aquí desde hace algunos meses. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo real está cautivo en un lugar especial que contiene a un demonio para evitar que destruya al mundo.

— Oh si, ya veo… un demonio… el fin del mundo… Debo estar soñando, ya había venido a este lugar antes y siempre desperté.

— No es un sueño, esta vez lo percibí cuando me tocaste, eres distinto, es tu cuerpo real, entraste de forma diferente. ¿A pesar de volver a la normalidad no te acuerdas de mi verdad?

— ¿Acordarme de ti? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

— Soy el único humano de este lugar, el que te salvó la vez pasada.

— De todas formas hubiera despertado, así que no te debo nada. Además no eres humano, ningún humano puede crecer de pronto.

— Si lo soy, al menos mi alma es humana, es esta representación que vez. He leído sobre esto en los libros de hechizos, mi alma salió de mi cuerpo y del confinamiento porque no tengo maldad, tomo forma real por los poderes de esa creatura que posee mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas atrapado aquí? — Me preguntó con curiosidad.

— Cinco meses y algunas semanas.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, su rostro se ensombreció, cambió de ser el indagador tipo que cuestionaba los porqué, para tener ese rostro cubierto de sufrimiento como la primera vez que lo pude ver. Un impulso me obligó a hacer algo por primera vez en toda mi vida, rodearlo con mis brazos, pero simplemente lo solté de inmediato diciendo:

— Lo siento, no quise invadir tu espacio, sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor.

— No importa, tampoco es que me sienta mal.

El momento más incómodo de toda mi vida me sobrecogió y casi sentí que brillaría o destellaría por dentro. Nunca recibí antes un toque tan dulce, mi madre llegó a abrazarme pero muy pocas veces, siempre me vieron como un medio para un fin. Sacar de mi cabeza esos pensamientos tan incómodos, me hizo saber que este chico no debe quedarse en este horrible lugar y es indispensable que salga lo más pronto posible, antes de que algo le pueda ocurrir.

— Debes salir de aquí. ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— No tengo prisa, me gusta este sitio. Además descubrí que mi padre vivió aquí, quizás ande por este lugar, así que lo voy a buscar.

— Es muy peligroso, no quiero que más personas salgan dañadas por causa de esa cosa, el controla tus miedos y puede darle vida a las creaturas más horribles de tus pesadillas. Te matará si logra descubrir que hay un humano normal.

— No tengo miedo de morir, ya estoy muerto.

— ¿Muerto? No lo pareces. — Toqué su rostro con mis manos e intenté entrar en su cabeza para irrumpir en sus memorias, pero algo me lo impidió, quizá sus ojos brillantes y colmados de algo sublime, algo que me evitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Sus cejas fruncidas en un gesto molesto pero delatando un adorable sonrojo, tal cual algunas lindas historias que había leído en cuentos de amor. ¿Amor? Siempre me pregunte qué es…

— Suéltame ya, que pareces un homo.

— ¿Homo?

— Sí. Me refiero a gays, maricas, tipos que les gustan otros hombres.

— A mí no me gustas, yo sólo quería ayudarte a salir de aquí.

— Simplemente déjame en paz y llévate este gato que no deja de frotarse en mis piernas.

Bajé a atrapar al gato que de nuevo escapó de mis manos y se escabulló a la plata alta de la casa. Por mi parte debo cuidar a ese hombre extraño, que ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, pero si su edad, por lo que es un chico de un grado superior, mi sempai.

Caminé tras él en medio de la calle y con la niebla prácticamente vendando nuestros ojos. Evidentemente que él notó mi presencia y supo perfectamente que yo lo seguía, quizá a razón de ello corrió mucho más rápido, por lo que comencé a pensar en una forma de convencerlo para que vuelva por donde llegó.

— Ya deja de seguirme, eres peor que mis hermanos.

Escuchar esa frase me hizo notar que puede que sus hermanos sean un motivo para volver a su casa, fue cuando corrí a su lado y le dije:

— Sempai espera ¿Tus hermanos no te extrañarán si no vuelves?

De golpe se detuvo en seco y simplemente maldijo en voz alta:

— ¡Maldición! ¡Ni aún aquí soy libre! ¿Tú puedes ayudarme?

— Creo que sí, sólo si me dices ¿Cómo entraste?

.

Tatsumi Souichi

Me levanté asustado ya que no sabía lo que me pasó, no es un sueño pues no me he acostado todavía a dormir. Respiré con rapidez atemorizado de recordar que una mano me introdujo a la pintura, ¿qué más da? No importa donde rayos esté, las cosas son exactamente iguales, si estoy muerto es porque ya no tengo que seguir en ese detestable mundo. Miré el lugar, extrañado de pensar en que quizá es el infierno donde me encuentro, aunque el infierno es vivir lo que yo he vivido. Así que supongo, que este lugar es mejor, sin voces, sin el ruido autos o camiones, sin sonidos de animales como aves, cigarras o perros ladrando. No hay nada de sonidos provenientes de afuera de este lugar, debo averiguar ¿dónde estoy?

Prendí mi celular que traía en el bolsillo y al revisarlo noté que no tengo cobertura de mi compañía de celular ¡pero claro! ¿Qué espero del inframundo? Prendí la luz que el celular trae de su foco de alta luminiscencia y al fin pude ver un cuarto no mayor al mío con un armario. Todas las paredes shoji (paneles de papel en marcos de madera) con muebles antiguos, al igual que lo es la cama donde aparecí. Encontré en la cómoda, una linterna de keroseno, la cual prendí para ahorrar la batería de mi celular pues no sé en qué momento me puede ser indispensable. Con la lámpara prendida revisé las cosas de la habitación, unos retratos de un niño similar a mí con cabello rubio y facciones afines, algunos con una mujer y hombre a su lado, supongo sus padres. Tomé uno de los retratos entre mis manos y lo aproximé a la linterna para ver la leyenda escrita en la base, puesto que me causó mucha curiosidad el nombre de aquel niño parecido a mí:

 _«Tatsumi Soujin»_

Decía el retrato. Entonces comprendí la razón de nuestras similitudes, ya que es mi padre. Intenté mirar por la ventana pero al retirar la cortina, me percaté que algunas maderas la cubrían. A través de las rendijas, observé aquél lugar lleno de niebla de mis sueños de las últimas semanas. En esta ocasión creo que no estoy soñando, aunque de ser así, quizá puedo averiguar si mi padre llegó al igual que yo a este sitio.

Revisé el armario hallando cosas en el closet como ropa y zapatos, nada fuera de lo normal, no obstante todo con tamaño infantil y cubierto de polvo a diferencia de la cama y los muebles que parecen haber sido limpiados. Los pisos brillantes de toda la casa me hicieron pensar que quizá alguien vive en este lugar. ¿Será papá?

Bajé las escaleras y luego me percaté que no tengo zapatos pues estaba en casa antes de viajar, esperé que en la entrada del lugar pudiera encontrar un par pero justo cuando casi llego a la entrada, un gato saltó por una ventana y corrió detrás de mí seguido por un pequeño de aproximadamente cinco años que ingresó por la puerta. De nuevo tengo la responsabilidad de un niño bobo para cuidar, por lo que le pregunté de inmediato:

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan peligroso mocoso?

Sin responder se comenzó a mirar las manos, luego sus pies y la casa. Por supuesto sin antes decirme nada, quizás este pequeño es sordo o mudo, o puede que no comprenda mis palabras, hasta que al ver al gato que se restregaba en mis pies habló:

— A quién le dices mocoso, yo tengo dieciocho años. ¡Entrégame a mi gato!

El chico tiene mucho valor para hablarle a un adulto de forma tan altanera, incluso a las pocas palabras conmigo intentó marcharse, pero al instante lo detuve:

— No voy a permitir que algo te suceda, este lugar es muy peligroso, he estado aquí antes, hay muchos monstruos y algo puede ocurrirte niño necio.

— Suéltame yo puedo cuidarme sólo, lo que pasa es que ese gato me hace sentir como un niño, pero no lo soy, necesito calmarme y veras que el único que necesita protección eres tu como ayer. — Dijo el pequeño sacudiendo mi mano para zafarse.

Fue en ese momento cuando me pregunté si él conoce al muchacho que me ayudó; ya de que no ser así ¿cómo puede saber que ayer estuve aquí? Entonces pregunté:

— ¿Ayer?

— Si ayer que te tropezaste con la piedra yo te salve ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Le pegue con un palo a la cosa esa.

— ¿Tu? Pero ayer eras más alto que yo.

El niño realmente parece convencido de sus palabras, seguramente nos observaba a mí y a quizás su hermano mayor, pues al agacharme para examinarlo de cerca pude notar un parecido peculiar, tanto en sus ojos verdes de tan intenso mirar, como en las características básicas. Un rasguño en la mejilla del chico me sacó de mi letargo, puesto que se ve bastante hondo y debe atenderlo para que no se le infecte.

— Tienes un rasguño bastante feo en tu rostro.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron directamente, la calidez en esa forma de verme me hizo sentir tan vulnerable, algo tan distinto que jamás pude apreciar en toda mi vida. Pero no sólo yo, sino el pequeño se sonrojó totalmente y de pronto creció frente a mí, por lo que caí de espaldas al piso. Entonces me comentó que intenta salvar al mundo de un demonio que tiene atrapado en una prisión. ¿Será posible o todo esto es producto de un sueño? Entonces me refutó:

— No es un sueño, esta vez lo percibí cuando me tocaste, eres distinto, es tu cuerpo real, entraste de forma diferente. ¿A pesar de volver a la normalidad no te acuerdas de mi verdad?

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Ese muchacho tiene algo distinto a todos los demás, su forma de mirarme me hace sentir completamente desnudo ante él; además de que me rescató ayer, tan seguro de sí mismo y con esos ojos verdes decididos. Pero de ninguna manera le haré saber que me causa ese efecto, por lo que respondí de inmediato:

— ¿Acordarme de ti? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

— Soy el único humano de este lugar, el que te salvó la vez pasada.

— De todas formas hubiera despertado así que no te debo nada. Además no eres humano, ningún humano puede crecer de pronto.

— Si lo soy, al menos mi alma es humana, es esta representación que vez. He leído sobre esto en los libros de hechizos, mi alma salió de mi cuerpo y del confinamiento porque no tengo maldad, tomo forma real por los poderes de esa creatura que posee mi cuerpo.

No consideré que estuviera mintiendo, aunque su historia es tan extraña e increíble pero estoy seguro que todo es tan real, más real de lo que me ha parecido mi vida desde que mamá se fue.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas atrapado aquí?

— Cinco meses y algunas semanas.

Una vez escuché que es exactamente el mismo tiempo que mamá lleva muerta, creo que todo esto está relacionado, el asesino de mamá y él que se llevó a papá debe tener que ver con este lugar por lo que averiguaré quién lo hizo. No dejaré impune a… En ese instante una suave y hermosa calidez me rodeo para sacarme de mis pensamientos llenos de odio y tristeza. El abrazo de aquél chico me estremeció y aunque sólo fuera un breve instante pudo tranquilizar mi corazón, pues me soltó totalmente nervioso.

Su mirada cambió y se tornó sería de pronto, a razón de que me exhortó a que volviera a casa, cosa que no deseo hacer, sólo quiero escapar a mi vida y averiguar la razón de la muerte de mamá o el paradero de papá. Al negarme rotundamente a volver, sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos y me miró fijamente, sólo pude escuchar el latido de mi corazón aumentando en mis oídos, por un instante imaginé que me besaba y me puse ansioso porque así ocurriera. No puede ser que un hombre me haga sentir estas cosas tan inquietantes. Tenía que ponerle un límite a mi propia cabeza, por lo que a pesar de que me soltó, grité para reafirmar mi posición:

— Suéltame ya que pareces un homo.

— ¿Homo?

— Si gays, maricas, tipos que les gustan otros hombres.

— A mí no me gustas, yo sólo quería ayudarte a salir de aquí.

— Simplemente déjame en paz y llévate este gato que no deja de frotarse en mis piernas.

El chico intentó atrapar al gato y corrió de sus manos, razón por la que yo simplemente me salí a continuar mi investigación, pero no en paz, puesto que el chico venía tras de mi corriendo a mi ritmo. Tantos ruidos de pisadas pueden ser problemáticos para nuestra seguridad, ya que los monstruos podrían seguirnos. Aumenté el paso y él conmigo hasta que corrió justo a mi lado diciendo:

— Sempai espera ¿Tus hermanos no te extrañarán si no vuelves?

¡Por supuesto los enanos! Si yo no estoy para cuidarlos irán a un orfanato tal como me dijo la policía luego de que mis padres desaparecieran. Recordé que prometí a los restos de mamá que yo los cuidaría hasta que fueran mayores para valerse por sí mismos. Aun les falta mucho tiempo para ser mayores, Tomoe con diez años y Kanako con seis son tan indefensos. La responsabilidad me trajo a la realidad, recordé que llegué a este lugar cerca de las ocho de la noche y han pasado algunas horas, debo volver antes del amanecer o ellos estarán a su suerte.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Ni aún aquí soy libre! ¿Tú puedes ayudarme?

— Creo que sí, sólo si me dices ¿Cómo entraste? Podemos ir a alguna casa segura, no quiero que algo nos pase por estar desprotegidos, también hay algunas zonas en el bosque que son seguras, pero por ahora vayamos de vuelta a donde estábamos.

Caminamos hasta la casa Tatsumi de mis abuelos, cerramos la puerta y finalmente le conté la forma en la que yo accedí a este pueblo:

— Miraba una pintura de mi madre que tenía una inscripción extraña que leí en voz alta: « _Te puedes alejar pero jamás escapar de tu destino, si lo ves nunca mires atrás»._ Creo que mis padres tienen una relación con este lugar, puesto que esta casa fue de mis abuelos paternos. Tengo la impresión de que alguien vive aquí pues todo está muy limpio.

— Yo limpié el lugar, uso esta casa como refugio para leer sin que nada me moleste, por eso están tapiadas las ventanas y sólo hay rendijas para dejar entrar el aire y se ventile el lugar, además el gato también necesita un lugar para estar a salvo. Hay otras casas pero esta en especial, queda muy cerca del lago y por eso me gusta. Además tengo mis libros más importantes por aquí.

Tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta la biblioteca del lugar, para sacar un par de libros de los estantes, parece que conoce muy bien todos esos libros, puesto que buscó adelantando páginas y páginas de aquél enorme libro, hasta que señaló una de ellas:

— Sabía que leí hace mucho algo sobre portales, aquí lo dice todo: Los portales pueden ser usados de un lugar a otro siempre y cuando se sigan las siguientes reglas. En primera, tener alguna cosa que te conecté con ambos lugares, de igual forma un portal te transporta a otro punto cuando tienes asuntos pendientes del otro lado. También la magia debe existir en ambos lugares y por último conjurar un hechizo para abrirlo…. mmmm… — Dijo pensativo para continuar: — Entonces si las cosas son correctas yo puedo mandarte usando alguna pintura donde veamos una casa, la transformaré con mis poderes para que se vuelva la tuya pero necesito saber cómo es tu casa. Luego sólo debes recitar el conjuro y darte la vuelta frente al cuadro.

Una vez le expliqué algunos detalles de mi casa le pregunté:

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?

— Yo no puedo salir de este lugar, mi cuerpo está atrapado. Te lo dije antes y de igual forma debo usar mi poder para poder sacarte.

Yo sólo lo miré sorprendido, es tan inteligente y valiente. Nunca imagine que alguien pudiera arriesgar su integridad por un extraño.

Buscamos una pintura en la casa, al llegar él la tocó y cerró sus ojos concentrándose, no quería marcharme pero mis hermanos me esperan, por lo que dije el hechizo, pero antes de voltearme le dije:

— Volveré mañana, averiguaré sobre mi familia y alguna forma de sacarte de aquí.

Me di la vuelta sin escuchar su respuesta …

.

.

.

 **Sí, es una historia un tanto extraña, ¿quién me hizo enojar para que escribiera gore? Simplemente tenía en mente abrir una historia con Silent Hill y este fue un momento oportuno, además que a Carlita le gusta el drama y los gatos. En fin les dejo un corto cómico para sacarles una sonrisa, no sin antes agradecer a Gabriela Ibarra por la Ilustración tan perfecta que nos hizo para esta historia, es tétrica, dramática y a la vez es tierna, tantas emociones. De igual forma agradezco a Gaby y Mari-chan por sus consejos.**

.

Tatsumi Souichi

Caminaba por los alrededores de esta extraña ciudad hasta que de pronto escuché unos pasos que se acercaron a los míos, sentí temor de pensar en la cosa que hacía el ruido pues una respiración agitada en medio del silencio se hacía cada vez más próxima. Esos pasos acelerados se aproximaban a cada segundo hasta que lo vi, pues se detuvo a pocos pasos de chocar conmigo. Un tipo alto con rasgos norteamericanos, de pantalón de mezclilla azul, con una playera blanca con otra negra encima de cuello en v y una chamarra de cuero café. Su cabello rubio oscuro con ojos café claro me miraron con angustia y sin esperar me habló en inglés:

— Hey, my name is Harry Mason. ¿Have you seen a little girl around here? Short, black hair… (Mi nombre es Harry Mason. ¿Has visto una pequeña niña por aquí? Bajita de cabello negro)

Afortunadamente hablo ingles por lo que respondí:

— Sorry, you're in the wrong town ( Lo siento estas en el pueblo equivocado)

.

.

 **No sé si fue cómico pero debía hacerlo, sólo las que conocen el juego comprenderán y quizá mueran de risa. Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de otra historia**


	2. Mi nuevo amigo

**Capítulo 2. Mi nuevo amigo**

Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

.

Llegamos a mi casa segura, tengo ganas de que este chico se quede conmigo, pero nadie merece el destino al que yo estoy atado desde mi nacimiento. ¿En verdad soy capaz de sacrificarme por evitar que el mundo no sea invadido por esa oscuridad que ha usurpado este lugar? Por el momento creo que simplemente lucharé contra los pensamientos que me piden ser libre totalmente, ya que es una tontería, liberar este mal no me dará nada, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

Hablar sobre mí con este hombre que es tan atrayente, el cual me escucha y se asombra conmigo, me hace sentir especial. Mucho más cuando saqué el libro de los portales a otras dimensiones para ayudarlo a escapar.

Tomé su mano y mientras él habló de su casa e irrumpí en sus pensamientos mirándola de cerca, pude verla desde fuera y dentro. Una de las habitaciones de aquella casa tenía unas tablas impidiéndome entrar a mirar en su interior, dándome a entender que algo malo yacía en el interior de su corazón, algo que ocurrió justo ahí. Entonces preguntó:

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?

La pregunta sonó tan sugerente, tan libre, sin embargo no lo pensé, explicándole:

— Yo no puedo salir de este lugar, mi cuerpo está atrapado. Te lo dije y de igual forma debo usar mi poder para sacarte.

Entonces caminamos guiados por la lámpara en mis manos, hasta llegar a una pintura común de un paisaje con árboles, pasto y algunas flores. La toqué sin descolgarla de la pared, entonces hice aparecer la casa de mi invitado retratada en la pintura. Sin pensar, el chico pronunció el hechizo, justo en ese momento no se dio la vuelta para finalizar el conjuro, ya que antes de completarlo me advirtió:

— Volveré mañana, averiguaré sobre mi familia y alguna forma de sacarte de aquí.

Quise saber su nombre, pero prefiero no saberlo para no extrañar a nadie, ni atarme a ninguna cosa. Simplemente permanecí usando mi magia para conservar el portal abierto mirando su cuerpo ser absorbido como succionado por una especie de vórtice. Una vez desapareció, decidí evitar su reingreso a este peligroso mundo, no puedo permitir que alguien entre y salga a su antojo, puesto que esas cosas podrían escapar y dañar a otras personas. Cerré mis ojos conectándome con el portal, miré el otro extremo y extraje la magia del interior de aquella pintura, por lo que pude percibir mi conciencia volviendo directamente aquí. Una tristeza me invadió, de nuevo totalmente solo para la eternidad, fue tan agradable conocerlo, que me gustaría saber más, aunque debo continuar con mi misión. De pronto el cansancio me venció, aquella poderosa magia usada para abrir y cerrar el portal me dejó exhausto, atrayendo mi alma de vuelta a mi cuerpo encerrado en aquella prisión, con esa creatura consumiendo mi corazón.

La mañana siguiente, mi alma abandonó al demonio mientras descansaba con los rayos matutinos alzándose en el alba que me llamaron. De alguna forma siempre fui atraído por la hermosa luz del amanecer, todavía recuerdo que en casa preferían que yo sintiera ese placer de permanecer en compañía de la oscuridad, con algunas lámparas para iluminar levemente. A pesar de todo y no dormir bien por los cánticos tenebrosos de los rituales, algo dentro de mí me llamó cada mañana con la luz solar iluminando mis sentidos, el dorado fulgor que anhele todos los días, siempre me invitó a la libertad de la prisión. En este oscuro mundo dónde el fulgor del astro que rodea la tierra, se ve mermado con la espesa niebla, resplandece con su luz iluminando en mucho menor grado el opaco cielo, sin poder atravesar totalmente, por lo cual extraño tanto sentir el calor de esa luz en mi piel.

A pesar de todo, muchas de las veces la tristeza me invade cuando aquél demonio altera los cambios del día y la noche en esta especie de dimensión, quizás separada de la realidad. Tantas preguntas y dudas por saber del mundo y no pude preguntarle a mi sempai mientras estuvo aquí a mi lado.

Caminé nuevamente en aquella tierra de monstruos, usé mi fuerza para aparecer en la lejanía y llegar a mí casa segura donde están mis compañeros eternos, el centenar de libros que esperan ser leídos por mí.

Encendí las luces eléctricas, por lo que me percaté que cada vez tengo más poder y fuerza, ahora no sentí un gasto excesivo de magia sino fue simple. Comencé a leer, pasando algunas largas horas sentando en el cómodo sillón que traje desde el centro comercial. Me adentré en una hermosa novela, una chica conoce a un chico y tienen tantas cosas en común que se enamoran perdidamente, de pronto yo me volví uno de ellos pero el chico misterioso de cabello largo y rubio era mi pareja, el cual me besó en mí imaginación. La descripción de un beso fue de lo más pasional, recorrió cada fibra de mi ser imaginando que mis labios son tocados por él. Me avergonzó la sensación que causó por mi cuerpo, incluso obtuve una erección que no se quitó pensando en otra cosa. Recordé entonces que la primera vez que mi cuerpo le ocurrió me prohibieron tocarme, ya que limito el poder de mi mente si me centro en algo tan mundano. Decidí seguir los consejos de la familia y enfoqué mi energía buscando al gato, por lo que conseguí hallarlo de inmediato, ya que el poder se acrecentó sobremanera envolviéndome de inmediato.

Un par de días pasaron mientras yo continué mis estudios dejando las novelas para evitar desenfocar mi mente y seguí afanosamente la práctica de la magia. Procuré guiar mis pensamientos pero un gran vacío llenó mi interior, quería de vuelta a esa única persona que me ha mirado sin temor, el que me hizo sentirme un hombre, único a sus ojos y completamente solos en el mundo. Lo quiero de vuelta, como un deseo egoísta que me suplica por compartir esas experiencias nuevas.

Por la tarde caminé en una de las calles pensando en que sería bueno visitar el centro comercial para ver más cosas. Poco antes de transportarme ahí, verifiqué la soledad del lugar para evitarme una confrontación con las creaturas. En una de las habitaciones de la casa pinté un círculo con símbolos, me senté en el centro usando mi forma intangible e intenté detectar ese sentimiento de pesadez, odio, rencor, entre otros sentimientos negativos que siempre emanan de los engendros que habitan aquí. La presencia de uno me alertó, con forma simiesca de enormes manos con garras afiladas y sin pelo, rodeado de oscuridad extremadamente notoria para esta forma etérea. Me aproximé a él y sin darme cuenta, pasó a través de mi inmaterial cuerpo, llenándome con imágenes terribles, en las que ese monstruo lastimaba a una mujer hasta matarla con sus puños humanos. Me horrorizó, las palpitaciones llenaron mi cabeza haciéndome volver de inmediato a mi círculo, pues sentí el goce en aquella creatura al lastimar a esa indefensa mujer, sin ningún arrepentimiento, ni culpa alguna; todo ese ser buscando lastimar y ahora con ansias asesinas por cualquier cosa que pueda ser aniquilada.

La conciencia volvió a mí en medio de ese ritual detenido, las ganas asesinas recorrieron mi cuerpo como impregnado de aquella entidad. En ese instante me envolvió una asfixia cada vez más desesperante, el poco aire en mis pulmones facilitó el reflejo natural y me hizo toser algo negro que salió permitiendo entrar más aire. Tosí algunas veces más, ayudando a que un poco de materia desagradable y negra saliera quedando en el suelo con un olor insoportable, un olor a podredumbre. La respiración volvió a mí mientras un poco del sabor amargo se quedó en mi boca, de modo que me lavé los dientes varias veces hasta sentirme yo mismo.

Esa experiencia es la más asquerosa que he tenido con esas cosas, nunca alguna pasó a través de mí, sólo el muchacho de la otra vez, pero con él fue tan distinto, su luminosidad me envolvió. Contrario a la ira y los instintos asesinos de ese monstruo que me inundaron esos segundos que se mezclaron con mi forma intangible, incluso los traje directamente a este cuerpo. ¿Será posible que yo también pueda influenciar a las cosas esas?

Transporté mi mente de nuevo hasta encontrar al monstruo en el mismo oscuro pasillo, con cautela me aproximé de un lado y susurré sin tocarlo:

— Saldrás por ahí.

Evoqué la entrada con el cristal roto y observé la reacción del monstruo que se detuvo, dirigiéndose con la mirada perdida hasta el lugar que pensé.

Volví a mi cuerpo, ahora que esa área del centro comercial está segura, entonces caminé por la calle para no gastar más mi poder o no podría seguir libre. Hábilmente me oculté entre la niebla evitando ser notado, cuando me detectaron simplemente corrí hasta entrar a cualquier casa.

Varios minutos pasaron cuando logré ingresar por el cristal roto del centro comercial, lo cubrí con un panel de madera entrando al oscuro lugar, apenas iluminado con la lámpara de queroseno que dejé tiempo atrás oculta bajó unos escombros en la entrada. Puedo usar la energía eléctrica sin embargo es mejor no llamar la atención de los monstruos, por lo que encendí la débil luz y caminé por el centro comercial algo cabizbajo. La oscuridad reinaba y mis pasos silenciosos se escucharon ruidosos en aquellos pasillos desiertos. Al ver la luz reflejada me percaté que en un local venden espejos de distintos tamaños, por lo que abrí la puerta del lugar y me aproximé hasta uno de ellos que atrajo mi atención. Miré detenidamente el espejo enorme, con marco antiguo de madera labrada, pasé la mano asombrado sintiendo la textura, para luego colocar la lámpara en el piso y mirarme detenidamente.

Algo ahí aparte de mi reflejo me llamó, entonces acerqué mi mano y justo en el instante en que mis dedos tocaron el cristal, mi reflejo cambió mostrándome como si yo fuera él, con su ceño fruncido y el cabello largo rubio. De pronto la calidez de su mano salió tocando la mía hasta emerger completamente de aquél lugar. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, escuchando sus palabras:

— Te dije que volvería, ¿cerraste el portal verdad?

— Si, este es un lugar peligroso, nadie debe adentrarse o las cosas que habitan este aquí podrían escapar.

— ¡No me importa! Sólo quiero averiguar algo, de alguna forma sé que este mundo está conectado con lo que ocurrió en mi casa.

— ¿Y que fue eso?

— No es tu problema.

— Si me dices quizá pueda ayudarte.

El rostro del chico de cabello largo se contrajo lleno de un profundo dolor que lo azoró de inmediato, sus ojos parecieron querer derramar lágrimas, conteniéndolas en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Me dio la espalda y escuché:

— No es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

— De todas formas me gusta tenerte aquí, por lo menos un rato en lo que te mando de regreso.

— ¡Te digo que no me voy! No hasta que yo quiera y eso es todo. No me importa lo que tú creas o quieras.

En realidad no es su decisión el quedarse o no, creo que podría mandarlo por mi cuenta, no obstante, tomé un poco de aire para tranquilizarme e intentar persuadirlo usando el temor como algo infalible e inapelable a todo juicio real; además de exhortarlo utilizando a su querida familia.

— Si es así como lo quieres, te puedo dejar solo a ver cuánto duras. Nada más te advierto que si mueres no volverás a casa, tu alma le pertenecerá a él como la mía. Quizá no te importa tu vida, ¿pero y tus hermanos?

Antes de continuar sentí la energía de mi cuerpo perderse, las fuerzas me abandonaron y gemí con dolor intentando permanecer a proteger a ese chico. Casi al marcharme le dije en voz alta:

— Usaste mi energía para abrir el portal ¿Cómo?

Me doble de inmediato sintiendo como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago y de inmediato comencé a desvanecerme en el aire, expresando a duras penas:

— Ten cuidado, las noches son más duras… busca un refugio. — Al pronunciar esa frase, partí sin poder contener más mi cuerpo en ese lugar.

.

Tatsumi Souichi

Aparecí en mi casa y volví a observar la pintura, ahora comprendí una cosa importante, tanto mamá como papá conocen ese lugar, seguramente podré encontrar respuestas y quizá ayudar a ese tonto chico que aunque es de mi edad, según creo, se comporta como un chiquillo.

Me recosté a dormir un poco, sin embargo mis hermanos me levantaron de inmediato a que los transportara a la escuela. Medio dormido los llevé al lugar para volver a casa a comer algo y dormir. El cansancio me hizo despertar por la tarde para traerlos de vuelta, me sentí despejado por primera vez en meses, ahora con un aliciente sobre aquél extraño lugar que ansío visitar en algunas horas. Preparamos algo para comer, luego los mandé directo a sus habitaciones a hacer sus deberes, me excusé con ellos fingiendo que saldría un rato y volvería tarde. Entré a prisa a mi habitación y dije el conjuro del cuadro con emoción:

— Te puedes alejar pero jamás escapar de tu destino, si lo ves nunca mires atrás.

Me di la vuelta pero nada ocurrió, mi habitación no se distorsionó, ni sentí absolutamente nada extraño, ni mágico. ¿Será que todo fue un sueño? Quise aferrarme a la idea de algo mágico por lo que lo intenté un par de veces sin éxito.

Por aquello que es la realidad, no puedo pensar que la magia de alguna forma es algo tangible capaz de cambiar mi destino, o localizar a mi padre. Seguramente me quedé dormido ayer e imaginé todo con aquel chico que mora en mis sueños, en un país de niebla con cosas extrañas, valiente y con esa mirada en sus ojos verdes tan atrayente, tan distinta a cualquiera que he mirado alguna vez.

Esa tarde continué pintando a puerta cerrada la habitación, abrí la enorme ventana y le di algunas capas a todo el lugar desapareciendo los restos de aquellos terribles hechos, procuré cubrir todo rastro de problemas, desearía poder borrar esos recuerdos con la pintura. Me invadió la nostalgia, quizá yo cree esa aventura para escapar de esta detestable realidad. Debo volver al mundo y enfrentar lo que queda de esta vida tan asfixiante, si desaparezco en medio de una invención de mi imaginación ¿quién cuidará a los enanos cuando yo esté encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico?

Al siguiente día, llevé a mis hermanos a la escuela para luego ir también a la mía, tomé mis cuadernos y partí a clases luego de esos días de ausencia por arreglar el cuarto de mamá lleno de sangre. Me siento un poco más tranquilo de abrir la puerta para que no sigan intentando ingresar a escondidas. Seguro el cuarto vacío no será algo llamativo a mis hermanitos.

Nuevamente mis pensamientos llegaron hasta ese extraño lugar, las clases son tan aburridas, pero es sencillo entender esos conocimientos con escuchar un poco las cosas que explica el profesor y entregar lo que pide; puesto que simplemente con eso acredito las materias casi sin esfuerzo, aunque mis notas no son excelentes, sin embargo sí suficientes.

Las horas libres me obligaron a volver a los absurdos pensamientos en los que imaginé una y otra vez al chico de cabello azul, del cual no recuerdo su nombre. Aquél muchacho intentando traerme de vuelta a mi mundo, conocedor de magia, portales, con poderes y tantas cosas raras; todo eso me hace pensar que fue real, quiero que sea real, porque quizá existen respuestas ahí que me traerán paz. Si todo fue verdad supongo que no quiere que yo regrese ahí, por lo que ahora me toca averiguar una forma de volver, la pregunta es ¿cómo?

Indague en las cosas de mis padres por respuestas. Primero revisé cada uno de los cuadros por alguna otra inscripción, después en los libros que saqué del lugar. Algunos eran de cuentos, otros enciclopedias y novelas clásicas; hallé uno que decía historia del ocultismo, pero que no decía nada que pueda serme de utilidad. Me enojé y arrojé uno de ellos al suelo, pensando que nadie podrá impedirme volver ahí, sé que quizás papá puede estar en ese lugar y lo voy a encontrar.

Decidí buscar al siguiente día en los libros de la biblioteca, posiblemente ahí encontraré algo que me ayude a crear un portal a ese mundo. Encontré cosas sobre la historia de la magia a través de distintas épocas, el surgimiento de la magia como una forma de controlar lo que no puede ser controlado, no obstante la biblioteca no me llevó a algún lugar en cuanto indagar alguna forma para volver.

Cuando finalmente cenamos, mi hermanito me pidió la computadora para buscar una tarea, entonces lo supe, si en la biblioteca no está la información que requiero, debo encontrar alguna forma de llegar hasta allá.

Al indagar en la red, lo primero que me apareció fue usar un espejo pues son portales a otros mundos, a pesar de ello no creo que sea tan simple, puesto que el chico me habló de los portales, por lo que recuerdo haber escuchado que debe haber una conexión con el otro sitio y conjurar un hechizo para abrirlo. Lo primero que hice fue decir en voz alta frente al espejo, el hechizo de la pintura sin obtener resultados, creo que sería absurdo volver con un conjuro de otro objeto.

La situación me frustra, mientras más días transcurren creo que mi fe se esfuma, ¿de verdad todo esto es fútil? Procuré indagar en tantas páginas electrónicas como me fue posible, todo sobre los espejos y los portales, cada día realicé los distintos rituales con velas e incluso pinté la estrella de cinco picos invertida, coloqué una vela y dije un conjuro inventado sin éxito.

Siempre escuché de mamá aquella frase que si somos lo suficientemente tenaces, incluso las cosas pueden llegar a nosotros, justo cuando ese pensamiento dio vueltas en mi cabeza di clic a una página con la leyenda de Yukiko, una vieja mujer que toda su vida quiso ver a su difunto esposo y que por extrañas causas desapareció. Se cuenta que ella lo asesinó pero él había vaciado las cuentas del banco escondiendo el dinero en algún lugar de la casa, por lo que Yukiko intentó a toda costa contactar a su difunto esposo con tal de recuperar aquella fortuna. Cubrió su casa con espejos y sus vecinos siempre escucharon sus extraños rezos hasta que al poco tiempo desapareció. Los curiosos niños que ingresaron a aquella casa abandonada contaron de boca en boca:

«La casa de la señora Yukiko está pintada de verde, si tu llegas ahí puedes mirarte en los espejos. Si la encuentras viéndote desde el otro lado de cualquiera de ellos, ten cuidado si el temor esta en tu corazón o te llevará al infierno y tomará tu lugar usurpando tu cuerpo, pues seguramente consiguió la respuesta a sus deseos.»

Todo el tiempo que quise ingresar a ese extraño pueblo, lo hice pensado en el lugar, sin embargo ahora creo que tengo que invocar al muchacho de cabello azul. Siento el presentimiento que podré entrar esta vez, cosa que me hizo avisarles a los enanos que saldría a una fiesta y que probablemente me quedaría en casa de uno de mis amigos, por lo que tendrán que ir sin mí a la escuela. Sin obtener quejas de ellos que simplemente continuaron mirando el televisor, abrí y cerré la puerta de la entrada regresando a mi habitación sigilosamente. Con la ventana cubierta por una manta y el espejo más grande de la casa recargado en una silla justo en el centro de una estrella que pinté en el suelo con sal. Me senté frente a él, encendí una pequeña vela y pronuncié un hechizo nuevo que salió de mi cabeza:

— Ven a mí ahora, alma pura que sacrificas tu luz atrapado en la oscuridad, yo te invoco.

Una sensación en mi interior me envolvió como atrayéndome al otro lado del espejo, por lo que intenté nuevamente con más ahínco. Esta vez procuré imaginarlo a él en vez de mi reflejo. Respiré profundo y concentré todos mis deseos de verlo, volviendo a repetir mis palabras con mucha más voluntad:

— Ven a mí ahora, alma pura que sacrificas tu luz atrapado en la oscuridad, yo te invoco, permíteme unirme a ti.

El espejo se volvió extraño, como si se hubiera transformado en metal líquido. Del otro lado las cosas dejaron de ser familiares y la oscuridad de mi habitación iluminada por una vela se tornó distinta, pues apareció él parado frente a mí, al mismo tiempo aproximamos nuestras manos como para tocarnos, volviendo a experimentar la sensación de asfixia y nauseas, junto con la distorsión de todo el mundo percibido, hasta salir del otro lado del espejo.

Mirarlo de cerca me hizo recordar tantos días sufriendo por pensar que todo fue imaginario, razón para reclamar:

— Te dije que volvería, ¿cerraste el portal verdad?

Como buen guardián sacrificado, cerró el lugar con la finalidad de no dejar salir a las creaturas que habitan aquí. No obstante cuando pretendió indagar sobre mis razones para volver, las cuales son descubrir pistas sobre papá, con tal de saber la verdad de la muerte de mamá, algo me impidió contarle mi triste historia.

— De todas formas me gusta tenerte aquí por lo menos un rato en lo que te mando de regreso. — respondió el chico ante mi negativa.

— ¡Te digo que no me voy! No hasta que yo quiera y eso es todo. No me importa lo que tú creas o quieras. — Reclamé molesto.

Procuró asustarme nuevamente con no ver nuevamente a mis hermanos a causa de no retornar jamás a mi mundo, pero en ese momento tocó su pecho y sus ojos parecieron estremecerse. Sus manos junto con todo su cuerpo se tornaron intangibles, ligeramente transparente expresando:

— Usaste mi energía para abrir el portal ¿Cómo?

Se dobló como si tuviera un dolor en el vientre, con una última advertencia:

— Ten cuidado, las noches son más duras, busca un refugio.

Como un fantasma se esfumó desvaneciéndose con su rostro triste. Tomé la lámpara de queroseno que dejó sobre el suelo y caminé con ella en ese extraño lugar con pasillos amplios y aparadores que reflejan la tenue luz que proviene de mi lámpara. Me causó un poco de calosfríos el mirar los maniquíes en una tienda de ropa, de los cuales casi sentí las miradas penetrantes y frías, aguardando por un descuido mío. Sin embargo con tal de calmar mi tensión me aproximé a los aparadores en los que nada ocurrió, las figuras totalmente inmóviles permanecieron quietas ante mi presencia.

En el final del pasillo, miré un lugar de descanso del centro comercial con bancas para sentarse y unos grandes ventanales que me permitieron mirar al exterior. Observé la débil luz que ilumina el espeso cielo, cubierto por esa fastidiosa niebla desaparecer con velocidad. La luz que iluminaba el cielo se esfumó, al tiempo que un zumbido me aturdió instantáneamente. Cubrí mis oídos intentando acallarlo pero fue tan fuerte que me provocó desesperación, sin embargo grande fue mi asombro mirar el lugar tornarse distinto, como polvo los muros cayeron ante mis ojos dejando a la vista unas rejas oxidadas. Aquella ventana desapareció revestida ahora con un muro metálico, en el centro del cual, un cuerpo despellejado yacía atado de pies y manos, sangrante como si se fundieran los colores de su propia sangre con el espantoso óxido del lugar.

Un olor asfixiante a carbón cubrió el ambiente, cuando finalmente comprendí aquella advertencia. Miré a mis pies las rejas del lugar que permiten divisar tantos pisos hacía abajo hasta perderse en un color rojo como hecho de lava ardiente que ilumina tenuemente el lugar.

Los sonidos huecos de mis pisadas sobre el metal me volvieron demasiado notorio, volví por el camino que crucé para mirar que los paneles de cristal de los negocios de la plaza comercial y todos se habían tornado en unas rejas delgadas. Me aproximé al primer negocio observando las diferencias que transformaron la realidad y miré a los maniquíes que anteriormente curioseé. El silencio cubriendo el lugar se hizo distinto, con ese ambiente enrarecido y un ligero zumbido que no ha parado y que me aturde un poco. Entonces miré al maniquí más próximo a mí, totalmente quieto pero cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo. A pesar de las diferencias en el lugar, ellos permanecieron intactos. De pronto, uno de ellos movió los ojos con un quejido extraño que provenía justo de ahí. El material plástico comenzó a caer de ellos como si su piel se desprendiera, sus ojos humanos se tornaron extraños y pude ver que la ropa que los cubre se rompió dejándolos descubiertos, con un tono de piel grisáceo. El cabello se les cayó de igual forma, dejando a la vista una creatura distinta con las extremidades largas y el cuerpo más ancho, su cabeza podía girar de manera horripilante. Con un alarido se pegaron a la reja que los separa de mi integridad y la empezaron a romper con facilidad.

Corrí aterrorizado perseguido por esas cosas que usaron la reja para correr por las paredes. Por más que hice esfuerzo, noté que sería alcanzado, por lo que me introduje en uno de los locales esperando ocultarme bajo un mostrador. Las creaturas al instante entraron con esos sonidos que producen al moverse por las paredes y el suelo.

Me escondí bajo el mostrador, inmóvil, aguardando ser descubierto por las insidiosas cosas que continuaron buscándome. Entonces lo escuché, los pesados pasos metálicos de algo enorme que irrumpió rompiendo de golpe las rejas que se encuentran en vez de los cristales. Por una esquina lo miré destrozar todo a su paso, con sus manos con garras o navajas filosas que no logré distinguir desde mi posición. Al sostener a una de las creaturas de la cabeza, lo miré destapar un jarrón y una especie de sombra oscura, salió del interior de la creatura para entrar al jarrón que tapó al instante. Mis ojos contemplaron aquella cosa que lucía aparentemente humana pero de un tamaño descomunal, encorvado para poder permanecer en ese local, con una máscara sonriente blanca como las de las obras de teatro tradicionales japonesas. Bufando debajo de ella, un aire enrarecido casi ardiente. Venía ataviado con un kimono negro y sandalias de madera. Giró la cabeza hacía mi dirección, con una mirada de color rojo brillante que me aterró, casi me hipnotiza, no obstante la voz de mi amigo de cabellera azulada en mi oreja me sacó del trance:

— ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Corre!

Me levanté mirando al espacio vació desde donde escuché su voz y corrí por un lado de la enorme cosa saliendo del lugar. Guiado por corazonadas, mis apresurados pasos encontraron una puerta para salir a mirar la pesadilla continuar.

El lugar ahora sin niebla hecho de rejas, tal cual el interior de la plaza comercial, todo iluminado por antorchas, aunque cada una de ellas en realidad son cuerpos quemándose, dispuestos a cierta distancia uno del otro. Cada uno de ellos, sujetos de paneles de rejas a lo largo de lo que parece ser una calle. Sin caminos alternos, fui perseguido por el enorme monstruo del jarrón, que rompió fácilmente la entrada de la plaza corriendo tras de mí.

La temible oscuridad parece ocultar las demás creaturas horripilantes que habitan aquí, pues me topé casi cara a cara con una especie de simio sin pelo que intentó atacarme pero corrí a toda prisa sin saber a dónde ir. Lo más terrible ocurrió justo cuando llegué a un camino sin salida, las rejas terminaban a mis pies con oscuridad y vacío, a una caída que seguramente será mortal si me arrojo por aquí. Escuché los pasos cada vez más próximos de mis perseguidores, los divisé a algunos metros y observé al monstruo enmascarado, tomar al simio de la cabeza y destapar el jarrón sacando una cosa negra de su boca y tapándolo nuevamente para dejarlo caer inmóvil al suelo.

Sin tener a donde escapar, supongo que mi final me espera en manos de esa cosa, por lo que me paré en la orilla de la reja esperando a caer al vacío o ser asesinado por el monstruo, aunque afortunadamente uno de los paneles laterales cayó al suelo creando una unión con otro pasillo de rejas del otro lado. Corrí por ahí y al atravesar hasta el otro lado, como por arte de magia volvió a subir aquella reja dejándome alejado de la creatura que se detuvo empujando con fuerza la reja.

Como poseso me apresuré sin mirar atrás hasta divisar la casa de Tatsumi intacta, como fuera de esta extraña realidad de rejas que no invadió ese lugar. Entré cerrando la puerta y corrí hasta esconderme en la habitación donde aparecí la primera vez. Me metí al closet y me oculté entre la ropa infantil colgada.

Al inicio sentí mucho temor de ser encontrado por cualquier monstruo de ese extraño lugar, pero al cabo de algunas horas de jugar con mi teléfono en la oscuridad, me quedé profundamente dormido, usando de almohada la ropa.

— ¡Estás a salvo!

El grito del tipo de cabello azul me asustó, pues creí que había sido encontrado por alguna creatura. Me estiré un poco y levanté mi pesado cuerpo que durmió algo incómodo en ese ropero, aunque tranquilo luego de la travesía.

El chico tomó mis manos con las suyas y me miró sonrojándose, entonces habló:

— Ya que no puedo usar mi magia contigo dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Pero primero dime tu nombre, por favor sempai quiero saber.

— El que sea de un grado superior al tuyo no me hace tu sempai. — Le dije con molestia.

— Técnicamente si, aunque si no quieres que te diga así dime tu nombre.

.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro

Mi conciencia, como todas las veces que partí a descansar a la prisión con el demonio, quedó encerrada en un lugar oscuro dentro del mismo; a pesar de ello en esta ocasión, miré desde ahí a mí alrededor con inquietud. La creatura que casi todo el tiempo permanecía callada preguntó utilizando la voz de mí cuerpo:

— Ya veo, ¿entonces hay algo que te preocupa?

— No es nada, quisiera estar lejos de ti todo el tiempo, desearía poder soñar otra vez.

— ¿Pero qué tiene de bueno eso de soñar? ¿Me mostrarás en qué piensas? Si lo haces te permitiré usar un poco de mi poder.

Decidí usar uno de los recuerdos de mi amigo felino, ya que si me regala un poco de su poder podré salir de aquí para ayudar a mi sempai, pues está por anochecer y necesito ponerlo a salvo. Puse mi rostro serio y le dije al demonio aparentando molestia:

— Está bien, ya que no tengo otra cosa que hacer, te mostraré.

Se materializó frente a mí con mi propia forma y sonrió con maldad tocando mis manos, cerré los ojos y le permití ver un par de aventuras con el felino.

— Un animal te interesa tanto, ahora entiendo, buscas compañía, alguien aparte de mí por supuesto.

— ¿Y el poder que prometiste?

— Es cierto, pero no fue algo que me interesara, así que te daré sólo esto.

Al decir eso, una corriente extraña me cubrió y fue tan débil que no pude abandonar el cuerpo del demonio. Como siempre es un tramposo manipulador.

Me coloqué en posición de flor de loto para meditar e intentar con todas mis fuerzas escapar de mi prisión, ya que quizá sea demasiado tarde salir, si espero al amanecer.

Pensé con todas mis fuerzas en el chico de cabello rubio y su tenacidad para volver a este lugar, por lo que desee con ahínco el ayudarlo y de pronto me encontré viendo a través de sus ojos la situación. Una creatura enorme, que jamás he visto antes, lo miró fijamente hipnotizándolo, le grité haciéndolo reaccionar guiándolo por el lugar hasta hacerlo salir de la plaza comercial, por supuesto que la cosa que lo persigue no cesó su busca. Percibí el aura oscura del aterrador monstruo detrás de sempai hasta que llegamos al final de camino.

En medio de una terrible angustia, usé su propio cuerpo en conjunción con el poco poder que me entregó el demonio para mover un panel de reja; de modo que lo usó para llegar a otro camino y con mis últimas fuerzas devolví aquél panel a su lugar, evitando que lo persiguiera más la creatura. Al hacerlo, de inmediato desperté en la conciencia del demonio a esperar hasta recuperar mi propia magia.

Las horas transcurrieron mientras procuré relajarme haciendo meditación. Como todas las veces que he estado aquí confinado en este extraño lugar oscuro, percibí mi poder volviendo poco a poco. Cada día que lo he usado desde que descubrí que puedo salir de esta prisión, se ha ido acrecentando desmedidamente, tengo fe en que un día conseguiré sacar a esa creatura de mi propio cuerpo y seré libre para ir al mundo; aunque son simples sueños que seguramente no se cumplirán, o si lo hacen tardaré quizá tantos años, que la humanidad se habrá destruido cuando lo consiga.

Afortunadamente he descubierto que una vez que ese demonio se apoderó de mi cuerpo y nuestras conciencias se separaron, mis pensamientos son sólo míos a pesar de compartir las emociones más básicas. De esa manera, en medio de mis reflexiones, el tiempo pasó más lentamente de lo habitual, pues muero de ganas de ir a ver si mi amigo consiguió ponerse a salvo.

Sentí el amanecer y al sol iluminar el oscuro mundo que recuperó la forma que tiene durante el día. No obstante, por haber gastado tanta magia, no me es posible salir todavía, tal vez en algunas horas más, mis fuerzas regresen completamente.

El demonio se recostó en el rincón a descansar como todas las veces que la mañana llega, a pesar de que en ocasiones ha cambiado el ciclo del día y lo torna en oscuridad, ese simple acto le consume bastante poder pues utiliza la magia oscura para cubrir el cielo y traer la pesadilla a todo Fukuoka. La conciencia de la creatura me cedió el control de mi cuerpo, con ello abrí los ojos y miré el lugar cubierto por los cristales. Aparentemente ahora que todo mi ser pertenece a este demonio, dejé de ser un simple humano, pues no siento hambre, ni sed, ni alguna preocupación o el calor del latido de mi corazón; supongo que soy un objeto inanimado que está sujeto a los caprichos de este monstruo.

Esperé unas pocas horas más, sintiendo todo el poder inundarme y salí aprisa de la prisión. Al proyectarme miré del otro lado a mi cuerpo caer al suelo, por lo que me transporté a mi casa segura. Enfoqué mi energía en buscarlo por los alrededores, de pronto lo miré descansando en el armario justo en una de las habitaciones de este lugar, corrí hasta despertarlo con un grito:

— ¡Estás a salvo!

Tomé sus manos cuando lo auxilié a levantarse, observando su cabello despeinado y el gesto extraño que hizo al verme. A través del contacto de nuestras manos procuré ver en sus pensamientos sin tener éxito, puesto que al mirarme en aquellos hermosos ojos miel, mis rodillas temblaron y evadí esa sensación expresando:

— Ya que no puedo usar mi magia contigo dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Pero primero dime tu nombre, por favor sempai quiero saber.

— El que sea de un grado superior al tuyo no me hace tu sempai.

— Técnicamente si, aunque si no quieres que te diga así, dime tu nombre.

Me miró bastante serio, girando su rostro al suelo y dijo:

— Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi ¿y tú te llamas?

— Que malo eres Souichi, ni te acuerdas de mi nombre. Me llamo Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Entonces dime cómo te salvaste, lo último que pude ver, fue cuando subí el panel de reja para que la creatura no te persiguiera.

— En primera no me digas mi nombre, no seas descortés. Respecto al monstruo, ¿tú lo conoces?

— Ese monstruo es la representación de tus propios miedos, vendrá únicamente por ti. El demonio que tiene mi cuerpo, utiliza los sentimientos más oscuros del alma humana para obtener poder. Corromper a cada humano es la finalidad o consumirlos como ganado.

— ¿Por qué no intentas escapar? Yo te veo muy sólido a pesar de que dices que esto no es tu cuerpo real, ¿no crees que si intentas salir por un portal podrías marcharte y dejar este mundo de pesadilla?

— No me has comprendido, tengo ciertas habilidades como crear este cuerpo usando mi conciencia, sin embargo no es real, mi verdadero cuerpo yace en una jaula con ese demonio utilizándome como objeto. Si salgo de aquí soy inmaterial seguramente. ¿Por cierto no tienes que volver a casa con tus hermanos?

— No te preocupes, ayer les dije que saldría a una fiesta, puedo quedarme hasta la tarde, les prometí que iría por ellos a la escuela.

— La escuela… que bonito debe ser poder ir ahí y hablar con muchas personas.

— No es la gran cosa, las personas son tan detestables.

— No creo, tú me pareces agradable.

Se avergonzó mostrando un pequeño sonrojo con mis palabras, al instante sentí una conexión mágica que proviene de él, algo especial, atrayente, ¿será que él es un ser con poderes como los míos? Pensé en enviarlo de vuelta a su mundo, sin embargo necesito un poco de compañía y ya que llegó por cuenta propia y se marchará más tarde, aprovecharé para charlar con él.

— ¿Qué buscas en este mundo de perdición? Un ser de luz como tú ¿qué requiere de esta oscuridad?

— ¿Un ser de luz?

— Tu alma es inocente, resplandece de bondad. He leído un poco sobre eso, un alma que entrega su corazón con tal de hacer feliz a otros y no envidia, ni realiza malos actos, resplandece con su propia luz.

— No soy inocente, ni bueno, a decir verdad no me importa nada, ni nadie.

Guardé silencio ante su respuesta, aunque percibí gustosamente el amor por sus hermanos que lo mantiene centrado, en un delicado equilibrio que parece un poco desestabilizado por un hecho cruel que presenció, por lo que pregunté:

— ¿Qué es eso que tanto te angustia? No te preocupes yo te ayudaré a buscar lo que necesitas, te guiaré por el lugar, conozco muy bien las calles, ya que las he recorrido durante estos últimos meses.

— Busco respuestas, en este lugar vivió mi padre, justo en esta casa, pero creo que mamá también proviene de aquí, Tatsumi Hana, aunque nunca nos mencionó su apellido de soltera.

— Eso es complicado, entonces tenemos que buscar casa por casa.

Caminamos juntos ocultándonos en medio de la calle con la espesa niebla, sentí algo de miedo perderlo. Aunque correr hasta la casa de al lado no fue un gran problema, pues atravesamos el jardín sin ver ninguna cosa que pudiera molestarnos. Al ingresar, la puerta del lugar rota nos inquietó, puesto que todo indica que algo seguramente nos espera en el interior.

Con mucha cautela recorrimos el lugar, subimos sigilosamente las escaleras para ingresar a la primera habitación de la casa, cuando entramos, unas pisadas sobre la madera se escucharon ruidosas. El temor nos invadió, entramos apresuradamente al armario juntos en silencio, mirando por las rendijas. Afuera vimos entrar a una especie de bola con patas largas y dientes muy afilados, la que prácticamente corría en sus cuatro extremidades y se colgaba de los lugares altos con facilidad. Afortunadamente a los pocos minutos rompió la ventana saliendo. Respiré nuevamente el aliento que contuve y miré a mi lado a sempai que respiró tan fuerte y próximo a mi rostro, que sentí que saldría vapor de todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí embelesado por sus ojos, en ese momento, toqué su rostro para horrorizarme de mis pensamientos tan extraños. Él se volteó de inmediato empujando la puerta del estrecho ropero, caminando lo más lejos de mí. Revisamos algunas fotografías puesto que sempai recordaba perfectamente las fotos viejas de su madre, las cuales guardó celosamente junto con las cosas importantes.

Sin conseguir nada sobre su familia, el estómago de Souichi rugió, el mío no tenía ese tipo de necesidades, ya que simplemente al volver a descansar recupero energías, aunque soy capaz de percibir las cosas como un humano común, incluso comer.

— Deberíamos ir por algo de comida, hay muchas latas que puedes comer en el centro comercial. — Sonreí esperando un gesto aprobatorio.

— Esto es horrible, estoy lleno de polvo y tú también, no podría comer nada estando así.

— Temo decirte que no hay servicios básicos, ni luz, ni gas, ni agua. Sólo está el lago. Aunque primero deberíamos entrar por las latas para no ensuciarnos, al buscarlas.

Antes de partir en la casa Tatsumi, utilicé mi forma intangible para alejar a las creaturas de los alrededores, incluso revisé el lago para mandar lejos a todos los engendros que noté cerca. Fuimos por la comida, alejados de cada creatura que ahuyenté pues se encontraban en los alrededores y tomé una sábana de la casa, junto con algo de ropa limpia, para colocarla en el pasto de manera que comiéramos tranquilamente.

Miré el paisaje deprimente, cubierto con la niebla, el cual causó dentro de mí una sensación de nostalgia que me hizo usar mi magia para abrir la espesa bruma y permitirnos ver el paisaje a algunos metros a la redonda, incluso algunos rayos del sol irrumpieron. Souichi se retiró su ropa mientras yo giré mi rostro a otra parte para no ver su desnudez. De inmediato se arrojó al agua y dijo:

— Ven acá no te quedes ahí, también estás muy sucio, además mereces morirte de frío conmigo.

Lo seguí entrando a su lado al agua, yo sabía nadar, pero cuando Souichi se sumergió jalando mi pie hacia el fondo; sentí pánico y el aire salió de mis pulmones, trague bastante agua y perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté mirando de cerca su boca, sus labios sobre los míos tocando con suavidad y el calor manando de sus pulmones entrando. Me levanté como reflejo a toser el agua de mis pulmones y luego toqué mi boca recordando aquella sensación tan extraña… «¿Puede ser que eso es un beso como en los libros?»

La preocupación en sus palabras no me intimidó, pensé que por primera vez alguien se preocupó por mí, con esa hermosa sensación de algo desconocido por mí, creo que «felicidad». Además de la vergüenza que me dio tenerlo tan próximo y totalmente desnudo, al igual que yo.

Por primera vez entendí algo, tener alguien haciéndome compañía me hace sentir tan bien, como si quisiera gritar de alegría por todas partes y brincar. Compartimos las latas de comida e incluso brindamos con un poco de licor que él eligió de los aparadores. Ahora yo mismo pensé que es mala idea dejarlo marcharse, no quiero quedarme solo, me gusta escuchar su voz, sus historias de cuando fue niño, tan distintas a mis propia infancia. Quiero saber todo de él antes de volver a la oscuridad en mi prisión de por vida ¿acaso un condenado como yo no merece un poco de paz? Sólo un poco quisiera poder ser feliz, antes de continuar en este mundo que únicamente me ha concebido como un medio para un fin.

La niebla había vuelto a cubrir los alrededores que yo limpié antes de sumergirnos, puesto que al desmayarme la magia se esfumó, comimos juntos muy cerca uno del otro, hasta finalizar los alimentos y partir nuevamente con sigilo a la casa Tatsumi, de ahí continuamos algunas horas buscando en las casas. Sin embargo un sonido extraño que provino de su bolsillo me puso alerta:

— Tranquilo, es sólo mi teléfono. La alarma que indica que debo volver a mi mundo, pues mis hermanos me esperan.

Bajé mi rostro con algo de tristeza, puesto que es mi deber mandarlo de vuelta sin posibilidad de retorno.

— Ven, te mandaré por el espejo.

— Volveré mañana, te lo prometo. Sólo no pongas esa cara de tonto.

— No debes, es peligroso.

— Pero yo quiero hacerlo, además tengo que averiguar cómo sacarte de aquí.

— Eso es imposible.

— Nada es imposible, sino yo no estaría aquí. Ya verás tarado, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Usamos un espejo de aquella casa con una vela y mi energía abriendo el portal que atravesó con facilidad.

.

Tatsumi Souichi

Nuevamente escuché su nombre «Morinaga Tetsuhiro», el cual repetí un par de veces en mi cabeza para procurar aprendérmelo. Me percaté que este chico tiene habilidades, ayer salvó mi vida de esa creatura que ¿es de verdad creación mía?

Cuando salimos a revisar las casas vecinas, con la finalidad de encontrar la casa de mamá, uno de los tantos monstruos nos hizo ocultarnos en el ropero de aquella habitación. Al verlo salir por la ventana recordé que tengo demasiado cerca al tipo de cabello azulado con su aliento rosando mi cara y sus suaves manos que tocaron mis mejillas me hicieron sentir tan frágil, dispuesto a conocer algo que jamás he tenido la oportunidad de …¿besarlo? ¡Claro que no!

Como sentí hambre, me llevó por comida enlatada, sin embargo antes de abrirlas decidimos tomar una ducha en el enorme lago de Fukuoka, hábilmente de la casa Tatsumi tomamos algunas prendas limpias que él tiene para su uso personal y luego fuimos ahí. Con su poderosa magia abrió la bruma ante mis atónitos ojos y por primera vez en meses, me sentí alegre de tener este nuevo amigo tan raro.

Desnudo me arrojé al lago que con esa helada temperatura, me hizo querer molestarlo por no avisarme. Entonces pensé en obligarlo a entrar a mi lado y jugarle bromas en el agua. Cuando entró lentamente sin lanzarse por completo al agua le grité:

— Ven aquí miedoso, te acostumbras una vez que te metes por completo.

Me sumergí y pensé arrastrarlo más adentro conmigo y jalé uno de sus pies; sin embargo de inmediato percibí su terror. El pánico que ostentó, me dio una terrible imagen de él sumergido en una jaula y un grupo de gente con togas negras diciendo un cántico extraño, mientras el tiraba de los barrotes con desesperación. El chico dejó de moverse, con angustia lo saqué inmediatamente del lago con mucho trabajo pues es más pesado que yo, lo coloqué en el suelo y metí aire a sus pulmones con mi boca, como en las clases de primeros auxilios que nos dieron antes de tomar clases de natación.

A las dos bocanadas volvió en sí y tosió un sinfín de veces mientras yo recargué mi mano sobre su espalda con preocupación. Luego que su respiración volvió a ser normal me miró de una forma tan extraña que recordé nuestra desnudez y me alejé inmediatamente a vestirme mientras pregunté:

— ¿Estás bien, chico?

— Si y me llamo Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Recordé esas escenas tan raras de él sumergido en la jaula y temí preguntar. Quizá no tengo el derecho de saber ese tipo de cosas, ni yo le he contado sobre mamá y es algo que creo que no sé si podré decirle a alguien.

Nos sentamos a la orilla del lago sobre la sábana que trajo y ocultos en la niebla, comencé a platicarle de anécdotas divertidas conmigo en las piscinas, pues mamá y papá solían llevarnos a menudo a divertirnos los cinco. Todas esas cosas se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes como si pudiera verlas desde mis cabeza, sonrió cuando le dije que Tomoe y yo competíamos a pesar de ser de distintas edades, ya que mi hermanito es hábil en la natación, aunque mi tamaño siempre fue mi ventaja.

Mientras revisamos algunas casas de los alrededores, descubrí que es muy agradable su compañía, a diferencia de todos los que he conocido que siempre me resultaron desagradables y aburridos, él tiene esa chispa especial, además de su oscuro pasado que espero conocer, quizás podría ayudarlo a salir de aquí.

La tarde llegó de prisa entre nuestras bromas y el conocer a fondo a esas extrañas cosas que recorren la ciudad, le dije que deberíamos intentar deshacernos de ellos con armas de fuego, no obstante:

— Aquí no funcionan las armas, además ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de juzgarlos por ser peligrosos? Están en su mundo, el extraño aquí eres tú.

Reflexioné sus palabras hasta que sonó mi alarma para volver por mis hermanos a la escuela. Nos despedimos con la promesa de volver por él y por mis respuestas.

Usando nuevamente un espejo, colocó su mano en una orilla del mismo, tomó la mía con su otra mano y sin soltarme me hizo pasar a través de él. El paso a mi dimensión es distinto cuando él me hace regresar, todo es más simple y no siento temor ni nauseas al volver a casa, como sí él pudiera evitarme las molestias con ese gran poder que posee.

Al arribar a casa, me llevé el auto y llegué por los enanos, nos marchamos todos juntos por las compras de la casa preparando la cena, posteriormente hicimos los quehaceres de la casa. Terminamos por la noche agotados todos, directamente a dormir plácidamente en nuestras camas, hasta que el despertador sonó avisando de los deberes del siguiente día.

Transporté a los pequeños a la escuela retornado apresuradamente con tal de ir al mundo extraño, me paré frente al espejo y recité el hechizo esta vez con su nombre completo:

— Ven a mí ahora, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, alma pura que sacrificas tu luz atrapado en la oscuridad, yo te invoco, permíteme unirme a ti.

Al pronunciar esas palabras lo vi aparecer tras mi espejo y con una tímida sonrisa colocó su mano en un ademán de cortesía para sujetarme con delicadeza. Respondí aproximando mi mano y volvimos a tocarnos.

Al entrar lo miré algo cansado, no lucía como si se fuera a marchar, pero tampoco se mostró lleno de energía.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— No es nada malo, lo que pasa es que gasto mucha energía al abrir el portal, si uso demasiada tendré que volver a mi prisión a recuperarme, además necesito también devolverte. Así que debemos ser cuidadosos pues no puedo usar magia para salvarnos si algo nos ataca o no podré devolverte hasta mañana.

Asentí con un poco de preocupación, sin embargo tomamos un par de barretas metálicas de la herramienta de la casa para defendernos en caso de que nos persiguieran; aunque él prefiere no herir a las creaturas, yo quisiera acabar con todas y cada una de ellas.

Así transcurrió nuestro día, revisamos una infinidad de casas, caminamos y nos escondimos muchas veces. Me descubrí varias veces sintiendo cosas raras cada que sus gestos voltearon a mí con esa sonrisa boba que me alegra, aunque no lo demuestro. Preguntó sobre la vida común, las cosas normales que he hecho y le fui platicando algunas, sus suspiros me demuestran que ha vivido tan pocas cosas. Cada vez que por accidente le sujeté el hombro como solía hacer con papá, su mirada se estremece con un poco de temor y ese «algo» que no se explicar, lo que yo mismo siento al tocarlo. Quería preguntar por esas imágenes de él sumergido en una jaula pero me abstuve nuevamente.

Estos días en su compañía no he podido dejar de cuestionarme sobre su vida a lo que él responde que no es nada importante, sólo que vivió aislado en la enorme mansión que está en medio del lago.

Conforme pasan los días de la semana, he notado que sus poderes se acrecientan y ya no se le complica el abrir el portal, pues ahora me obligó a ir a la escuela y en las horas libres lo convoco en cualquier espejo para acompañarnos mutuamente durante mis recesos o las horas de comida. También hemos descubierto que el felino le agrada mi compañía, nos ha dado varios sustos por las casas, corriendo como una pequeña sombra, por lo que lo nombramos así: «sombra». Se ha vuelto amigo nuestro y nos acompaña frecuentemente por ese mundo de oscuridad.

Se ha comportado tan interesado en la escuela y las cosas que yo aprendo, que estudiamos juntos, ya no sólo recorremos lentamente las casas, sino que estudiamos bastantes horas del día, uno al lado del otro. Sentí tanta confianza de platicar ese día en la biblioteca de Fukuoka, que pregunté aquello que me ha molestado:

— Morinaga, tengo una duda.

— Dime sempai ¿Qué sucede?

— La vez que casi te ahogas en el lago, al sacarte de ahí pude ver unas imágenes que me aterran. Tengo que saber ¿Alguien te torturaba metiéndote en una jaula al agua?

Sus ojos avispados miraron al suelo con tristeza, casi podía percibir sus emociones tan afligidas en su tierno y dulce corazón.

— No es algo de lo que quiera hablar, me hace sentir tan mal al pensarlo.

— Cuando mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos huérfanos, me obligaron a asistir a sesiones con un psicólogo para permitirme tener la custodia de mis hermanos. Sabes algo… ese tipo tenía razón cuando dijo que si no hablamos de eso que nos hirió, continúa lastimándonos. No sé si me tengas la suficiente confianza pero me gustaría saber, o podrías hacer lo que yo hice, ya que yo no pude expresarlo con palabras, el doctor me hizo escribir mis sentimientos. Te aseguro que a pesar de no decirlo me sentí mucho mejor.

Sus ojos tristes volvieron a los míos respondiendo:

— Tienes razón sempai, pero tampoco podría contártelo tan fácilmente, no obstante… te abriré mi corazón para que tú lo veas todo.

Partimos a la casa Tatsumi subiendo al cuarto de papá, una vez ahí, con la poca iluminación del lugar a través de las rendijas, se aproximó a mi hasta que me recline contra la pared, noté su estatura que me rebasa, su cuerpo recargado ligeramente contra el mío, su aliento y su mirada tan perspicaz.

— Levanta las manos Souichi. — Me ordenó con amabilidad.

Al levantarlas con las palmas hacía él, posó las suyas entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, la intimidad del momento se volvió profunda, me sentí desnudo ante él.

— Cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

Al hacerlo entré en sus recuerdos…

.

.

.

 **Primero les comento rápidamente, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen las historias, y que tienen favoritas, como saben soy una persona indecisa, sin embargo puedo escribir cualquiera que vayan eligiendo, por lo cual la votación funciona de esta manera. Pueden poner su voto en los reviews de esta historia yo los revisaré, se puede elegir más de una con la finalidad de darle énfasis a las favoritas; de igual forma abriré un post en facebook para la votación que contará igual en cualquiera. La votación termina en cuanto actualice la últma historia que es de mis propios personajes: "Los lugares de mi corazón". Sólo entonces contaré votos y subiré los resultados:**

 **1 Uke por la fuerza... del amor.**

 **2 La respuesta.**

 **3 No puedo separarme de ti.**

 **4 Competencia de amor.**

 **5 Deseos del corazón: Recuerdos de nuestras vidas juntos.**

 **6 Consejos prácticos para amar un tsundere.**

 **7 Un héroe para mí.**

 **8 Imposible pero es verdad.**

 **9 El interminable viaje.**

 **10 La silenciosa Fukuoka.**


	3. El diario de Hana

**Estimada Vesania, sé que he tardado casi un año, pero aquí está tu dedicatoria de todo corazón y enviándote mis mejores deseos. Te deseo un cumpleaños muy feliz y con todo aquello que más adores de la vida.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: El diario de Hana.**

Al sujetar sus cálidas manos, en aquél oscuro rincón de esa habitación, escuché sus latidos algo extraños, como distantes y al mismo tiempo los míos bombearon en mis oídos llevándome a lo más profundo de sus memorias…

Apenas Morinaga podía caminar sin ayuda, cuando comenzaron el ritual del agua. Lo tomaron en brazos y lo metieron en aquella jaula sumergiéndola en el lago sin meter su cabeza, sin embargo el temor fue demasiado, el agua helada lo hizo preguntarse del porqué de su castigo. Le repitieron constantemente que la finalidad de su vida, era el entregar su cuerpo a un ser que salvaría al mundo. Ni una mirada dulce, ni la calidez de un abrazo sincero durante toda su vida. El espantoso ritual cada año, y la terrible vida que llevó me angustiaron. Percibí desde él unas lágrimas que surcaron su rostro, todo sin necesidad de verlo, tan sólo con esa unión mágica que creó.

Un niño curioso, muy inteligente que se las ingenió para ser feliz en el pequeño entorno de su prisión, disfrutó cosas que jamás pude apreciar yo mismo, el mirar con su telescopio a los niños jugando en el otro extremo del lago, mirar los animales e incluso jugar con los insectos del huerto fueron sus hermosos recuerdos en los que sonreía y reía. Oler las flores, mirar el sol y recibir su luz cada día como cosas importantes, algo para sacarlo de sus lecturas pesadas y obligatorias con un aprendizaje forzado y aburrido. Pero él procuró siempre hacerlo con la mejor disposición, todo el tiempo atento y pensando en salvar al mundo de las cruentas guerras, de las que le hablaron en la historia mundial. Ayudar al prójimo sin conocerlo, sin vivir una vida real, ideales que fueron totalmente arraigados en su puro y limpio corazón.

Sus sueños de libertad, de conocer al príncipe encantador que lo ayudaría a salir y ser libre, sin embargo atenido a la realidad y aceptando con abnegación el destino que tendría.

Morinaga es tan dulce que sufrió mucho al saber el destino de los animales que usaban los salvajes de ese culto en sus ceremonias, intentó salvar algunos siendo descubierto y castigado sin poder salir de la mansión, pero no le importó, a todos ellos los volvió sus amigos y se propuso que pediría a ese gran Dios, que usaría su cuerpo, el salvarlos a todos y no permitir más muertes. Con todo ello comprendí una cosa importante, el por qué no quiere que lastimemos incluso a esos espantosos monstruos que habitan la ciudad.

Toda su vida sin tener un solo amigo verdadero, lo han hecho tan temeroso del contacto humano, ahora comprendo porque la lejanía y la distancia que pone entre nosotros. Esos sádicos padres que le impidieron socializar a pesar de dejarlo asistir a la escuela, me hicieron enojar demasiado.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, mientras continué vagando por sus memorias, cuando escuché su voz:

— No tienes que llorar, no fue tan malo, también he disfrutado algunas cosas.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré a él también con sus lágrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro tan perfecto, nunca me fijé en él tan cerca. Nuestras manos unidas no se soltaron y nos miramos así un largo y casi eterno rato, no pude más que sentir esas emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo alborotadas por todas partes.

Su rostro se aproximó al mío, imaginé nuestros labios unirse, lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo él se detuvo justo a centímetros, soltando mis manos y se volteó para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo en su rostro.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a su cause, por lo que traté de recobrar la cordura, ya que somos dos hombres y no puedo estar fantaseando con besarme con él, entonces le dije:

— No tenía idea, tu vida ha sido tan difícil, no era necesario que me mostraras tantas cosas Tetsuhiro.

Escuchar su nombre, le sorprendió viniendo de mis labios, ¿cómo podría decirle ahora por su apellido? Ese maldito apellido que proviene de esa gente tan nefasta que lo torturó durante toda su existencia.

— Tenías razón sempai, creo que me siento mejor ahora que lo sabes.

— Dime por mi nombre, si yo te nombro así tú también puedes hacerlo.

— Pensé que no te gusta que extraños te hablen tan familiarmente.

— Ya no eres un extraño ¿Somos amigos no?

— Creo que sí, nunca he tenido alguno, así que no se bien que hacen los amigos.

— Supongo que todo lo que hemos hecho últimamente.

De pronto, me vi a través de sus ojos, me veía tan perfecto, especial, puesto que esa sonrisa suya hablaba sobre mí. Ahora entendía algo importante, Tetsuhiro no había sonreído de esa forma, ni jamás había mirado a alguien como lo hacía conmigo. Y todo era porque yo lo quería como nadie lo había hecho antes con él, para mí no era una cosa, era casi como uno de mis hermanos. Me prometí a mí mismo en ese instante, que le devolvería un poco del amor que había sido robado de su corazón, lo sacaría de ahí para llevarlo a casa conmigo y seguro a mis hermanos no les molestaría tener un nuevo integrante, un buen amigo para apoyarnos, alguien parte de la familia.

— ¿Entonces esto es tener un amigo?

Sujetó su pecho con una mano, agachó su rostro y se quedó quieto, pensativo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Sentí latir mi corazón.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de asombroso?

— Que es imposible, soy un reflejo de lo que es mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo ha perdido esa facultad junto con muchas otras. Todo lo que muestra este cuerpo es parte de mi mente. Son los recuerdos que tengo sobre ser humano. Incluso respirar es un reflejo vano de la humanidad que mi cabeza no olvida. Lo que nunca sentí fue el latido de mi corazón, hasta hace un par de segundos. ¿Lo sientes tú?

Me aproximé con curiosidad, jamás imaginé que él no tuviera un corazón latiendo, en su pecho tan cálido. Respiré profundo cuando coloqué mi mano a cierta distancia de él, pues un cosquilleo me rodeó como si esto fuera algo prohibido o malo.

— Creo que se detuvo. — Expresó poniendo sus ojos tristes.

— No sé, quizá es porque no estás acostumbrado.

Por alguna razón quería escucharlo y coloqué mi oreja justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Y lo escuché. Latía rápido, casi como el mío propio que suele acelerarse al tenerlo cerca, pero no fue sólo eso, también su respiración parecía decirme algo.

— ¿Qué… sucede sempai? — Dijo titubeante y me hizo sentir tan incómodo, el momento tan largo de permanecer en esa posición, tan cerca y escuchando los latidos de su corazón que parecían tan reales.

Me separé aclarando la garganta para responder:

— Lo escuché y parece real, tan real como el mío.

— Es casi como si en mi cuerpo pudiera latir… lo siento, pero es una simple ilusión.

De pronto, una sacudida nos trajo de regreso de nuestros pensamientos. La casa comenzó a partirse por la mitad separándonos. Todo pasó tan rápido, una extraña sombra se despegó de la pared y lo arrastró impidiéndole que pudiera brincar hasta dónde yo estaba. La casa no sólo se había partido a la mitad con algunas rocas que surgieron del piso, sino que también se derrumbó el piso bajo mis pies. Me sentí caer y un dolor en mi cabeza agudo…

.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro

La magia dentro de mí se desvaneció justo en el momento en que solté su mano, él se había marchado por el espejo nuevamente. Mi conciencia regresó al cuerpo con el demonio, no me quedaba más magia para ser libre de la prisión, pero en esta ocasión podía sentir una alegría tan extraña, mi mente era libre para visitar aquellos lugares de los que él me había hablado en nuestro día en el lago. Y esos días en la piscina con sus hermanos casi podía ser partícipe disfrutando las cosas que él había descrito a detalle. El azul de los mosaicos, el agua cristalina brillando ante el sol y por supuesto las risas de todos.

— Hay algo muy extraño contigo Morinaga. — Me interrumpió la voz del demonio dentro de mí.

Intenté ignorarlo y me relajé para marcharme a las fantasías con sempai.

— ¿Me dirás que sucede?

Sin duda no podía concentrarme con aquella voz susurrando en mi oreja, produciendo una severa incomodidad. Era casi como sentir los bellos de mis manos erizarse y el terror llenar cada uno de mis pensamientos. Abrí mis ojos en aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba, mientras me encuentro lejos de mi propia conciencia. Recree una de las tantas fantasías para sentirme tranquilo y torné la oscuridad en el jardín de la mansión.

— ¿Por qué te gusta la luz? El astro que brilla parece ser tu guía y te aferras a él, como si pudiera salvarte. Deberías rendirte ante mí.

La voz se cimbró por el lugar imaginario en dónde yo estaba y la luz ficticia se hizo naranja, luego roja hasta oscurecerse. Las flores del jardín se marchitaron hasta volverse un terregal. Había destrozado una confortable fantasía y me había hecho enfadar, por lo cual grité:

— No te basta con tenerme prisionero dentro de mí mismo.

— ¿Así que tengo tu atención nuevamente?

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! Permíteme ser feliz en mi imaginación.

— ¿Qué razón tendría para hacerlo? Tú eres completamente mío, me perteneces y voy a usarte cuanto quiera. Además recuerda que tú fuiste quien me encerró aquí contigo. Así que ahora dime que hay en el mundo exterior que te llena de esa paz.

— Nada que te incumba.

— ¿Tú crees que esto puede ser malo así? No tienes idea que puedo hacerlo mucho peor para ti todavía.

De inmediato la realidad se hizo extraña, el terregal donde me hallaba sentado se tornó desagradable y parecía vivo. El lugar se hizo de un color rojizo transformándose en una especie de túnel con un líquido viscoso cayendo desde todas partes. Me aterrorizó que no podía mantenerme en pie y comencé a ser succionado pues las paredes se hicieron estrechas deslizándome por el túnel, cayendo y cayendo casi infinitamente.

De pronto todo se detuvo y caí nuevamente al lugar vacío y oscuro que ya conocía. Sin importar que todo esto eran ilusiones podía sentir la desagradable y quemante humedad en mi piel, en conjunción con la sensación de asfixia.

De pronto se materializó frente a mí con mi propia figura pero sus ojos distintos de los míos en un negro brillante que me hacía lucir tan desagradable.

— ¿Ahora entiendes que me perteneces? Yo no vivo en tu cuerpo, tú vives en el mío. Así que procura ser obediente y seré amable contigo. ¿Y bien? Quiero saber en qué piensas.

No iba a permitir que conociera la verdadera razón, el demonio no debería jamás conocer la existencia de sempai en este extraño plano de realidad.

— Lo siento mi señor, había olvidado las enseñanzas de mi familia. Mi alegría se debe a la creatura felina, espero que no le desagrade que yo posea esa compañía. Además tampoco soy apreciado por él y simplemente lo he perseguido por todo el lugar, incluso me ha arañado.

Me aproximé hasta el demonio que tenía un rostro de incredulidad y lo toqué mostrando los recuerdos que le había explicado.

— Sólo tenías que enseñarme y no tenías que sufrir. Por esta basura de recuerdos no valía la pena molestarte.

— Al contrario mi señor, para mí son cosas valiosas y si me disculpa continuaré recorriéndolos en mis pensamientos.

— Haz lo que quieras.

De inmediato desapareció y pude volver a recrear el jardín con el sol brillante. El cual simplemente se hizo un paisaje nocturno.

— Tampoco abuses de mi amabilidad.

Me senté en el desolado paisaje y recordé una y otra vez la calidez de esos dulces labios que habían acariciado mi boca con suavidad. Su aliento entrado en mis pulmones y cada contacto sobre mi piel que parecía tan agradable. El tiempo que siempre parecía eterno en el lugar, se hizo corto, hasta que la verdadera luz solar cubrió el valle llenando mi conciencia con la poderosa magia que me permitió salir de inmediato, fuera de la desagradable prisión.

Me había vuelto egoísta, sentí la necesidad de tenerlo para mí un tiempo, lo necesitaba, él me daba algo que nunca en toda mi vida había sentido, esa tremenda paz rodeándome. ¿Es así como se siente ser feliz? Pero no puede durar mucho, no debo arriesgarlo demasiado y que algo en este horrible lugar lo lastime. No quiero que termine, desearía que pudiera quedarse por siempre conmigo, aunque entiendo que eso jamás podrá ser y mi destino es permanecer solo.

Hice algunas actividades hasta escuchar su llamado, el poder parecía llenarme, sin embargo al sacarlo del espejo, la magia se esfumó casi completamente, requeriría mucho poder para mandarlo de vuelta y confiaba que el transcurso del día pudiera devolverme algo de vitalidad.

Es tan extraño pasear a su lado, poder tener a alguien con quien reír y cada vez que tocó mi hombro con confianza tuve muchas ganas de volver a probar sus labios con esa interrogante en ellos. Podía saberlo, con tan sólo tocar su piel casi escuché sus pensamientos que parecían confusos como los míos.

Con el pasar de los días, sus dudas tenían respuestas, algo que no pensé decir, cosas que nadie me había preguntado pues no había tenido a alguien que fuera ajeno a mi casa para hablar, de hecho nadie hablaba conmigo más que los tutores privados para darme clases. Por lo que preguntas sobre mi vida y cosas personales no habían surgido jamás hacía mí. Le conté sobre mi casa y lo enrome que es, le dije sobre mamá y papá. Las flores del jardín y todos los animales que vivían en jaulas.

Pero también escuché sobre él, más que hablar sobre mi vida. Me habló de la universidad a la que ha faltado por venir este par de días. No obstante una semana después de moverlo a través del portal, descubrí que la magia había crecido exponencialmente y por usarla sin freno. Sabía que era falible hacerlo entrar y salir más de una vez, así que le sugerí tomar sus clases con tal de que en sus ratos libres conviviéramos y me explicara más cosas de las que suele aprender ahí.

El día que intenté despejar la biblioteca central de Fukuoka, con tal de hacerla nuestra para estudiar, él me acompañó. Abrí el cielo en los alrededores y entramos a abrir las cortinas, luego las ventanas una a una, con tal de dejar entrar la luz que brilló intensamente desde fuera, ya que en ese lugar habitaban sombras que se retorcían desde las paredes y únicamente salían para sujetarte si te aproximabas a ellas.

Sempai se quedó en la parte de abajo del lugar, en dónde las habíamos ahuyentado. Entre tanto yo subí sigilosamente, a revisar que todas las criaturas se hubieran quedado en el ático del lugar y cerré. Me detuve al cerrar la puerta colocando las palmas de mis manos en la puerta y al cerrar mis ojos las conté para ver si estaban todas. En ese segundo, un grito aterrador vino de la parte de abajo, corrí sin importarme nada y lo descubrí con el felino dando vueltas en sus piernas. No pude evitar reír a todo pulmón.

— Esta alimaña me ha dado un susto de muerte. — Expresó negando con la cabeza por su error.

— Pero si es nuestro amigo gatito.

— Creí que era una de esas creaturas de sombras cuando corrió de ese estante al otro, en ese rincón oscuro.

— Bueno hasta yo me he asustado con él y con ese color sin duda parece una sombra. ¿Te parece si lo nombramos así?

— A mí me da igual, en realidad yo no vivo aquí.

— Justamente por eso, creo que deberías llevarlo a tu casa para que esté a salvo, él es una creatura viviente e inocente. Temo que un día algo pueda dañarlo.

— Pero los gatos sueltan pelo y además hay que cuidarlos.

— ¿Lo harías por mí? Estaré más tranquilo si lo llevas contigo.

— Como quieras.

Luego de eso cerramos cortinas y ventanas, tapiamos algunas y finalmente liberé el cielo que se cubrió nuevamente con la bruma, puesto que el consumo de magia comenzaba a agotarme. Respirando tranquilo nuevamente, pues el poder se gasta demasiado cada que hago algo tan llamativo. Me senté en aquella biblioteca ahora iluminada con algunas velas, ya que no podía gastar más poder en usar energía eléctrica. Nos sentamos ahí a charlar y comimos los almuerzos que Souichi trajo para ambos.

Intentamos atrapar a sombra ese día, sin embargo justo antes de entrar por el portal del espejo, sombra brincó de los brazos de sempai escapando, de manera que lo llevaría con él la próxima vez.

Los subsecuentes días lo traje y lo devolví varias veces en un día, casi siempre la última de ellas me desvanecí volviendo a la prisión. A pesar de eso, día con día la fuerza dentro de mí se acrecentó y al cabo de dos semanas ya me era simple el traerlo y devolverlo sin agotarme. Gracias a mis nuevos poderes lo tuve para mí más tiempo, puesto que en cada rato de ocio sempai me convocó para traerlo a mi mundo y charlar sobre su escuela. Ahora veo que es magnífico estudiar y me gustaría poder ser su compañero de clase, aunque técnicamente lo soy.

Esa tarde en la biblioteca, preguntó aquello que yo pretendía olvidar, los horribles rituales de agua, algo que todavía me aterraba revivir. Sin embargo él me inspiró demasiada confianza, y comprendí que debía contarle, quería hacerlo a pesar de que sentía ese enorme hueco en mi pecho, cada vez que recordaba esas desagradables cosas que me habían hecho.

— Tienes razón sempai, pero tampoco podría contártelo tan fácilmente, no obstante… te abriré mi corazón para que tú lo veas todo.

Si iba a hacerlo quería sentirme a salvo y seguro de que nada pudiera ocurrirme. Sin duda el lugar propicio era la casa Tatsumi que yo tenía protegida con algunos conjuros poderosos. Nos adentramos en la habitación del padre de sempai y sujetamos nuestras manos para poder conectarnos. Estar tan próximo a él me distrae, tantas veces me ha evitado hacer magia, que intenté ignorarlo, tan cerca, con ese par de ojos miel brillando tan enternecedoramente y serio, demasiado serio confiando en mí.

Cerramos nuestros ojos y me concentré en aquellas escenas tan traumáticas de cada uno de los rituales en cada año. Lo volví a sentir nuevamente, la jaula descendiendo lentamente con mis gritos desesperados sin que nadie tuviera una poca de piedad. De pronto el agua entrando a mis pulmones y esa angustia de muerte. Me aferré a los barrotes jalando y empujando. Entonces lo vi, él estaba ahí bajo el agua conmigo y sujetaba mis manos que ya no estaban apretando los barrotes. Justo ahí parecía un ángel con sus cabellos rubios, largos y sueltos en el agua ondeando tras de él. Su mirada pacífica había desaparecido mi temor, yo no estaba más en ese lugar, ni tenía por qué sufrir por el pasado, pues él estaba ahí para sujetar mis manos, para ayudarme a superar. Abrí mi mente y oculté la parte más oscura, aquella por la cual tendría que pagar con la eternidad atrapado como castigo, de la que nadie, ni siquiera sempai podría salvarme. Sin embargo vagó entre mis memorias, las cosas buenas, las malas y finalmente una persona en todo el mundo se estremeció con mi dolor y con mi profundo vacío. ¿Acaso tenía lástima por mí o quizá era empatía?

— No tienes que llorar, no fue tan malo, también he disfrutado algunas cosas. — Le dije con tal de que no sufriera por mi causa.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, aquella conexión se sentía fuerte, palpitaba desde mi corazón y brotaba hasta mi cabeza con la urgencia azorada de besar sus labios como en las novelas de amor. Su aliento chocó una y otra vez con mi rostro y lo imaginé infinitas veces con su boca sobre la mía, pero los deseos mundanos están prohibidos para mí. Mis padres lo había dicho tantas veces que era malo, muy malo permitir a las pasiones guiar el cuerpo.

Tenía que resistirme ¿qué tal si aquel demonio se liberaba por culpa mía? Guiado por la curiosidad, aproximé mi boca a la suya y nuevamente el palpitar en mi pecho me detuvo, soltando sus manos y alejándome de esa enorme tentación que representaba su presencia.

Confortó mis pensamientos, mis dudas con sus palabras, pero sobretodo ahora tenía mi primer amigo.

Con ese profundo y casi intimidante mirar, me sentí completamente frágil, desnudo y nuevamente el palpitar de mi corazón me indico que las cosas estaban extrañas. Él no lo entendía puesto que nunca le han arrebatado su humanidad. Me pregunté si era sólo mi imaginación o este cuerpo creado con mi conciencia, tenía aquella facultad de imitar aquello y cuando lo invité a tocarme, una dulce timidez se reflejó en sus ojos. Al percatarme de ello el latido de mi pecho se detuvo:

— Creo que se detuvo. — Le comenté para que volviera a tomar distancia conmigo, sin embargo hizo algo que no esperé; recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Las sensaciones cálidas, brotaron interminablemente, acaloraron mis sentidos e incluso obtuve sólo un poco, cierta incomodidad entre mis piernas. No iba a apartarlo bruscamente pues sólo dios sabe, que aquello se sentía terriblemente bien.

Apenas me había salido la voz para devolvernos a la realidad y se apartó nerviosamente carraspeando.

— Lo escuché y parece real, tan real como el mío.

— Es casi como si en mi cuerpo pudiera latir… lo siento, pero es una simple ilusión.

Yo lo sabía, no soy más que un simple reflejo de una persona que ha dejado de existir.

Un estremecimiento cimbró mi cabeza, la oscuridad parecía rodear el mundo y todo parecía sumergido en las sombras nocturnas, aunque aún faltaban algunas horas para eso. Mi palpitar resonó nuevamente y con ello un fuerte dolor que me apretó el pecho. En breves instantes el suelo tembló y me sujeté de la pared, sempai dio un par de pasos atrás golpeándose contra el muro contrario de la habitación. En una imperiosa necesidad intenté alcanzarlo pero el piso se dividió separándonos, un monstruo de sombra me sujetó de una mano y aquellas piedras atravesaron mi cuerpo haciéndome volver a la prisión. Lo último que pude ver fue a Souichi caer, pues el piso donde él se hallaba de pie, se rompió.

.

Tatsumi Souichi

Mi cabeza punzaba terriblemente, pero abrí los ojos gracias a una voz que me llamó con insistencia, cada vez más claro escuché:

— Chico, despierta. Abre los ojos.

Al abrirlos me encontraba en las ruinas de la casa, un tablón justo encima de mi cabeza se había detenido contra otro y yo me había salvado. Tenía sangre que corría por mi cabeza y una mujer con una toga negra había retirado algunos escombros para sacarme.

— Tenemos que irnos, el mundo oscuro ha arribado y si no pretendes morir será mejor que me sigas.

Me sentí aturdido, no tenía idea que pensar. Él llegó a mis pensamientos y grité su nombre en aquella oscuridad sin importarme que algo nos atrapara:

— ¡Tetsuhiro! — Mi propia voz me causó una terrible molestia, mi cabeza quería estallar.

— Chico, será mejor que guardes silencio, porque la muerte acecha desde la sombras y tu pareces querer llamarla. Si quieres encontrar a Tetsuhiro, puedo llevarte hasta él.

Aquella mujer me había salvado de las ruinas y me sentí tan confundido que me levanté pesadamente.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos si estas rejas tienen caminos separados? Además están los monstruos, no sé si tenga la fuerza para defenderme de ellos, menos a usted.

Es fácil, yo te guiaré, tengo unos cuantos trucos que nos mantendrán a salvo de algunas creaturas.

Aquella mujer me tendió la mano y salí del hueco que había quedado entre los escombros, observé la roca afilada que se alzaba en medio de la casa, pero el paisaje estaba como la última vez que yo había estado de noche. Rejas por todas partes con cuerpos quemándose como una especia de antorchas. Cuando me había levantado, la mujer unió sus manos como para hacer una plegaria, las estiró y exclamó:

— Fuego Fatuo.

De pronto en medio de sus manos se había creado una luz blanca que irradiaba mucho más que una linterna.

La casa que parecía fuera de lugar con respecto del paisaje inerte de rejas oxidadas, casi como si estuviese sostenida en aquella piedra enorme. El olor desagradable de los cuerpos incandescentes me repugnó mucho más que de costumbre, contuve el vómito ante aquello y caminé escuchando únicamente nuestros pasos retumbando entre aquellas rejas.

Mi cabeza dolía y necesité sujetarla con tal de no sentir dolor. Punzaba conforme avanzamos caminando con pasos apresurados, pues seguramente la sangre bombeaba más fuerte causando esa molestia. La mujer no cesaba, caminó con seguridad, parecía saber que el camino único, nos llevaría directo a donde requeríamos. Algo que comenzó a molestarme fue que adentrarnos en las rejas, no escuché un solo ruido de aquellos animales y las rejas parecían estar dispuestas justo para nuestro trayecto. No habíamos visto alguna bifurcación, únicamente algunos caminos aledaños, separados por el vacío como aquella última vez que casi muero.

Mientras más caminamos, noté que el suelo se había vuelto de tierra a pesar de que había rejas encima y algunos árboles estaban rodeados como si estuvieran en un zoológico de árboles, ahí el camino se hizo como un laberinto. Justo en la entrada de lo que debería ser el bosque, aquellos cuerpos incinerándose desaparecían y una inscripción en la parte superior con un objeto enorme, algo como un «atrapa sueños» que parecía hecho con un aro de cerca de un metro de diámetro, yacía colgado de un arco hecho de rejas al lado de la inscripción.

La mujer parecía interesada en continuar, pues a pesar de la oscuridad que lucía como una enorme boca que podría tragarnos, ella no se preocupaba con el fuego fatuo que había convocado desde sus manos. Me detuve en la entrada al verla caminar directo al lugar:

— ¿Podría permitirme leer esta inscripción?

Sin responder salió levantando sus manos hasta las letras muy claras en un rojo carmín:

«BIENVENIDOS SON LOS SUEÑOS A LA REALIDAD»

— ¿Satisfecho? — Me preguntó y yo asentí dudoso, reflexionando sobre lo qué refería aquella inscripción.

El laberinto parecía querer tragarnos, las ramas por todas partes e incluso pasto bajo los pies incongruente con las rejas que pisábamos, los pasillos angostos y otros más amplios. Cada vuelta sentí que por mi propia cuenta terminaría perdido entre la oscuridad o el laberinto. Dimos una vuelta y el gato sombra saltó atacando el rostro de aquella mujer.

— ¡Maldito animal! ¡Aléjate! — Con un golpe, el gato cayó en sus cuatro patas y pasó entre mis piernas, caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo observándome como si me pidiera seguirlo.

Aquella mujer que la iluminaba el fuego de sus manos, parecía tener tras los rasguños del felino, una piel extraña, pues un par de bolas como tripas salieron de su mejilla y cuello. Arrojó una bola de luz que se desprendió de la que ella llevaba consigo, casi golpeando al gato.

— ¡Quién diablos es usted! ¡No se atreva a lastimar a sombra! ¿De verdad pretende llevarme con Tetsuhiro?

— Por supuesto, no le he mentido en ninguna forma. Sé dónde se encuentra. Está justo en la mansión en medio de lago y yo soy su madre.

Sentí miedo, aquella mirada demoniaca en sus ojos que se hicieron negros, la cual me horrorizó.

— Creo que prefiero ir después, con la luz del sol.

— Eso no lo puedo permitir, alguna cosa te matará y mi deber es llevarte ahí.

En ese instante las pisadas pesadas me recordaron mi temor más grande, aquel demonio con la máscara venía por mí. Los ruidos estaban demasiado cerca, recordé ese par de ojos rojos que me hacían perderme. De inmediato irrumpió justo en medio de nosotros, rompiendo uno de los árboles y doblando las rejas. Intentó tomar a la mujer con su mano y de pronto un rasguño del gato en mi pierna me trajo a la realidad. Tenía que escapar, seguir al gato me pareció la mejor opción.

— ¡Maldición estúpido chico! ¡Regresa ahora! — Gritó aquella mujer que se encontraba luchando con el enorme monstruo de mis pesadillas.

Al alejarme un par de pasos, la completa oscuridad había hecho que chocara con el simple hecho de dar una vuelta lejos de la luz que emitía la señora. Me di un fuerte golpe contra una de las rejas en el rostro. Definitivamente esta vez no tenía una forma de escapar a mi destino y si alguna cosa me hallaba aquí, sería mi fin.

En el asfixiante silencio escuché la voz del gato frente a mí y sin ver absolutamente nada me dejé guiar por los sonidos que hacía, junto con sus garritas que rayó en piso de rejas para hacerme seguirlo. Caminé lentamente con algunas ramas que golpearon mi rostro, no obstante en ningún momento choqué contra las rejas o alguna creatura. Afortunadamente los ruidos pesados no venían tras de mí y caminé lo más rápido que pude en esa oscuridad, sostenido únicamente de las paredes y con los ruidos del gato. De pronto me había guiado a un estrecho pasillo, por el cual mi cuerpo no pasaba, aunque el gato volvió a rayar sus uñas delante de mí y poco después me propinó un leve zarpazo en los pantalones para que lo siguiera. Usando la cabeza me agaché y tocando el lugar descubrí que en la parte baja podía pasar sin problemas a una especie de túnel angosto. La suave voz del gato se escuchaba leve nuevamente y sus ronroneos retumbaron en el eco del lugar. El túnel medía cerca de un metro puesto que al salir, la tierra estaba sin rejas entre mis manos, me arrastré a gatas pues el felino caminó a mi lado, de cuando en cuando tocando mis manos con sus patitas frías y suaves.

A poca distancia toqué la corteza de un enorme árbol, no tenía idea de su tamaño a causa de la falta de luz, a pesar de ello, el gato subió sobre una madera que sobresalía del tronco y desde ahí volvió a llamarme, puesto que toqué al felino justo en ese lugar. En un instante su voz se escuchó mucho más arriba y completamente a ciegas seguí la voz del animal dando la vuelta sin soltarme del enorme tronco.

Unas cuerdas cayeron sobre mi cara que intentaba buscar alguna luz hacia donde escuché la última vez al felino. El polvo sobre aquellas telas mi hicieron sacudirme y limpiar mis ojos con mi camisa. Cuando volví a palpar la tela descubrí, que era una especie de escalera de cuerda. Unos extraños bufidos en la entrada de ese lugar me hicieron subir apresuradamente, hasta aquello que supuse era una construcción. Una vez arriba levanté la escalera para que nada pudiera seguirme, mientras sombra se restregó en mí con felicidad y yo suspiré con tranquilidad. Tenía miedo de prender la lámpara de mi celular, por lo que con la breve luz de la pantalla, divisé el diminuto lugar, aunque cubrí la mitad del aparato con tal de que no fuera notoria para alguna cosa que pudiera verla.

Observé a detalle y miré los muros cubiertos con espesas cortinas, una especie de ventana asegurada con una madera en medio de dos seguros y la única cosa que dejaría salir la luz podría ser la entrada que era un hueco cuadrado con su tapa abierta. Sin pensar dos veces sellé la entrada y coloqué el tapete que estaba dispuesto para ese propósito. Ahora si encendí la luz del celular y pude mirar mejor las cosas. Habían muñecas, muchas de ellas con distintas formas y tamaños, incluso un par hechas de trapo. Las demás tenían rostros de porcelana y brillaron con la luz, a pesar del polvo. En la otra esquina, encontré una colchoneta enrollada cubierta con una bolsa plástica, casi dispuesta para mí uso pues detrás de ella un par de mantas también cubiertas en plástico.

Con la puerta cerrada pude colocar la colchoneta y cabía perfectamente dándome espacio para mirar un baúl que parecía ser parte de la decoración, al abrirlo habían un par de linternas, y justo en el fondo, una vieja libreta con la inscripción en japonés. Esos caracteres escritos de esa forma especial que yo conocía:

«Diario de Hana»

— Mamá… — Murmuré.

Agarré aquella libreta con un viejo espiral metálico que se encontraba maltratado y doblado. Debajo de su nombre, el apellido de soltera de mamá estaba tachado con unas líneas que no me dejaron distinguir aquello. Descubrí que le faltaban cerca de la mitad de las páginas, puesto que estaban cortadas bruscamente.

El felino entró al baúl y casi apuntó con su nariz a un par de latas; aquellas decían alimento para gato y la caducidad no había expirado. El animal afortunado encontró un festín con un abrelatas al lado de aquellas. No todas eran de comida para gato, otra tenían sopas y verduras. Además de un par de botellas con agua y sopas instantáneas, y chocolates. La mala noticia para mí era la falta de fuego, así que simplemente abrí una lata para el gato y una de sopa para mí. Le serví agua de una botella en un plato diminuto que se hallaba en el piso con los caracteres tallados «koi», lo cual significa amor.

Con el estómago lleno, me recosté con el diario entre mis manos y lo abrí leyendo su contenido:

 _Mi amada madre me había regalado esta libreta como una tradición en mi familia a mis diez años exactamente para que fuera mí diario, cosa que yo ignoré un par de años y hasta justo ahora, a mis quince años, he decidido usarla como podrá notarse en la fecha de la esquina superior. La finalidad de ello es simple, un día alguien de mi familia tendrá que regresar aquí y este diario probablemente será la única guía para acabar con la bestia. Pero empecemos desde el inicio:_

 _Mamá me había explicado que nuestra familia era una de las más antiguas en Fukuoka. La mía y la de los Morinaga que eran los más ricos, los fundadores del pueblo que en sus inicios parecía ser como cualquier otro. El problema radicó en que esas personas que considerábamos los salvadores tenían un oscuro secreto, les gustaban los rituales satánicos y mamá juraba que aquellas cosas eran reales. Mamá y papá trabajaban en aquel lugar como sirvientes, pues la familia de papá llegó a su servicio desde generaciones atrás. A pesar de no ser adinerados, mamá se las ingeniaba para regalarme hermosas muñecas que coleccioné con mi vida, amé a cada una de ellas como si fueran mis bellas hijas, me gustaría que pasaran a manos de alguien que supiera apreciarlas y amarlas como yo._

 _No se nos permitía salir del castillo más que para ir a la iglesia, en la cual teníamos esa extraña religión, sin olvidar que también podía ir a la escuela, a la cual tardaba más de media hora en llegar puesto que luego de llegar en bote a la orilla, debía caminar un largo trayecto por el bosque._

 _Cada domingo, cánticos extraños sobre el salvador del mundo que sonaban tan tétricos que me horrorizaba un poco recitarlos, retumbaban en las paredes de la iglesia. Todos hablaban de la purificación y de la venida de un niño que nacería concebido para ser el receptáculo del salvador. Algunas veces presenciamos rituales detestables con animales que mataban frente a nosotros. Tantas veces lloré al verlos morir y no quería permanecer más en ese culto. Sin embargo ahí fue donde lo conocí, el chico Tatsumi, hijo del herrero que también se dedicaba a vender madera para el fuego en las casas. Solía venir con su padre, a la mansión de cuando en cuando, trayendo los leños en un bote hasta la orilla. Pero cierto día en la iglesia nos escondimos con temor por el pobre borrego que le sería cortada la garganta para bañar a alguien con su sangre. Un ritual desagradable que cada uno de los miembros de la comunidad debería realizar exactamente a los dieciséis años._

 _Nos escondimos en un rincón bajo una de las bancas de atrás y justo ahí estábamos tan cerca que nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Es cierto que esto no refiere a mi historia de amor, sin embargo es indispensable que se sepa que ambos nos enamoramos y construimos en secreto una pequeña cabaña en el bosque sobre el árbol más antiguo, que gracias a sus enormes ramas desaparecía a la vista de cualquiera, en la cual podíamos vernos a escondidas. Lo importante de esto es que en el momento en que Soujin realizó el ritual nada fue igual, parecía cargar dentro de su corazón algo malo, a pesar de eso yo lo protegí con mi amor. Cualquiera debe saber que el arma más fuerte contra el demonio es el amor. Eso es para ti que lees esta historia, si no lo sabes, el amor es eso que sientes, que burbujea dentro de ti al estar con la persona amada y que te impulsa desesperadamente a estar a su lado y hacerla feliz. Eso entre otras cosas como la confianza y el afecto, el más dulce que puedas imaginar. ¡No lo olvides! Eso salvará tu vida._

 _El ritual cada vez está más cerca ya que soy un año más joven que Soujin, así que hemos decidido escapar. Mamá fue la que lo sugirió, ya que papá es un fiel ciervo de los guardianes y sacerdotes. Con la señora Morinaga como la sacerdotisa principal que ha ungido a su única hija para ser la madre del salvador y la ha casado con un noble del lugar que adoptó el apellido Morinaga._

 _Mamá ha tenido tanto miedo, que en sus ratos libres investigó sobre alguna forma de derrotarlos y la hay, sin embargo antes de encontrarla te deberás probar a ti mismo y liberarte de los temores. Encuentra la casa de mis abuelos maternos, la que solía usar para quedarme cuando debía llegar antes a la escuela, ahí están los hojas faltantes. En la calle de las sakuras, una casa que tiene las facultades místicas que el sacrificio de mi hermana mayor, probará si eres digno de usar el arma. Sólo alguien con un corazón que ama puede ingresar. Únicamente ahí encontrarás lo que necesitas._

 _Hana …_

Ahí finalizaba lo escrito en ese cuaderno y tenía bastantes hojas en blanco que luego de ellas estaban los pedazos de aquellas que habían sido arrancadas por la fuerza…

.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Con la angustia de ver a Souichi caer del suelo que se agrietó ante sus pies, entré a la oscuridad de la cabeza del demonio. Intenté volver pero me detuvo con un par de cadenas que surgieron de la nada. El lugar se tornó con una luz roja que me inquietó.

— ¿Así que cuanto tiempo planeabas ocultar que otra persona ha entrado?

— No hay tal, sólo somos tú, yo y el felino.

— Basta de esas estupideces. — De pronto se presentó ante mí con mi figura.

— No estoy mintiendo. — Expresé con seguridad, no podría comprometer la estadía de Souichi.

— Al principio te creí, no parecía que tú pudieras mentir, mucho menos a mí. Pero hace algunos momentos tu corazón latió en mi pecho. Eso es algo que sin duda sólo hace el amor y no cualquier amor, únicamente el amor que brilla por otro ser humano. Así que has logrado contaminar mi cuerpo con esas desagradables emociones, intenté arrancarlo pero parece estar sujeto a ti, por lo que creo que ahora sufrirás y padecerás mientras me ocupo de tu ¿novia?

¿Amor? ¿Yo era capaz de amar? Creo que jamás debí dejarlo entrar, algo podría pasarle, afortunadamente el demonio no puede salir de aquí.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? Estás atrapado aquí.

— Así como tú has podido salir, he logrado usar mi magia para traer a alguien de vuelta para mi servicio. Alguien que debes conocer perfectamente.

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada miserable! Saldré por la mañana y lo devolveré antes de que puedas alcanzarlo.

De pronto liberé mis cadenas usando mi voluntad, nada me impediría defenderme con todas mis fuerzas. De pronto algunos picos me atravesaron inmovilizando mi cuerpo con terribles dolores. Yo no podía morir pero si podía padecer infinitamente en la cabeza del demonio.

El valor me cubrió y desaparecí aquellas estacas de madera y de pronto estaba atado a una especie de cruz con alambres puntiagudos que se encajaron en mi piel. El demonio comenzó a reír.

— No se me había ocurrido antes, pero si yo no puedo atravesar, ni destruir esta barrera purificada, voy a crear una barrera oscura que tú no podrás pasar. — Se detuvo un segundo cerrando sus ojos y luego los volvió abrir continuando: — Ahora ninguno podrá salir de aquí. Te voy a torturar hasta que mi encargo llegue y pueda ser libre para tomar el mundo. Mientras tanto padecerás hasta la eternidad.

Cosas afiladas se enterraron en mi cuerpo, las cuales intenté desaparecer, pero el demonio es tan fuerte que conforme yo intenté defenderme, surgieron más formas de torturarme. La única cosa que podía hacerme levantarme del infierno era el recuerdo de Souichi, no iba a permitir que mi mente enloqueciera si debía salvarlo.

No había nada que pudiera hacerme flaquear, soporté el dolor, el sufrimiento que se alargó por horas. Sonreí un par de veces, podía sentir la fuerza de sempai rodeándome. Si esto era el amor lo usaría con tal de salvarle la vida.

Entonces apareció hecho de sueños, asió mis manos con fuerza mientras las cadenas de mis manos desaparecieron:

— ¿Qué sucede Tetsuhiro? — Al verlo frente a mí, me pregunté si esto podía ser parte mi imaginación o una creación de la criatura para doblar mi voluntad, pero esa sensación que me dieron sus manos no era falsa.

— ¿Así que crees que puedes burlarte de mí, trayéndolo para ayudarte? Yo puedo torturarlos a ambos. — gritó el demonio.

Unas espigas con filosas espinas se enterraron en nuestra piel intentando separar nuestra unión.

— No debiste venir sempai, salga de aquí, yo soportaré esto.

Souichi no soltó mis manos, sentí su cuerpo temblar en la misma agonía que yo podía percibir. De pronto sus manos me abrazaron y aquellas espinas se fueron con el dolor.

— No te voy a dejar. ¿Así que aquí es dónde vienes todas las noches?

Una luz nos rodeó apartándonos de la terrible pesadilla que nos cubría. Una especie de garganta parecía tragarnos juntos pero nada podía tocarnos más. Me aferré a él y lloré agradecido de que por primera vez no estuviera indefenso y tenía a alguien protegiéndome.

De pronto aparecimos en otro lugar, me llevó a su casa en el sueño y escapamos de la cabeza del demonio. Fui con él a un lugar distinto, a los sueños de su corazón.

Nos encontramos en el parque acuático con su familia. Su papá, su mamá y sus hermanitos me recibieron pues me presentó como si fuera su hermano, sabía que era un sueño, pero lo disfruté increíblemente. A pesar de eso, reconocí a su padre y no le dije aquello que moraba en mi cabeza como culpabilidad, era algo que sabía terminaría con esta fantasía, la cual disfrutaría lo más que pudiera…

.

.

.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Hey saludos a todos, Esto se pone cada vez mejor, no he podido dormir bien con esta historia dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Espero que les guste esta continuación y muero por seguir con lo que viene que se podrá cada vez mejor y mucho más emocionante. Lo siguiente que espero traer finalmente es Imposible pero es verdad pues el especial de san Valentín ha consumido mis locas ideas y estoy por finalizarlo. Nos vemos y gracias por sus bellos comentarios que me alientan a seguir y hacerlo con el corazón.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Gaby que siempre es una gran ayuda y además con esas bellas ilustraciones no sé qué más decirle sobre esas lindas emociones que causa en mí al verlas. Quizá que seguiré aprovechándome para las que vienen.**


End file.
